Idiot You didn't change at all
by Air Traveling
Summary: Gon and Killua have defeated the first-ranked insects to be quarantined, Chimera Ant. However, their journey to find Ging Freecs is still ongoing. Yet, in the middle of the time, Killua encountered a new meeting which force him to leave Gon for a while, only to come back with someone suspicious and unknown to the world they're living in. Killua x OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

**I claim myself as Hunter X Hunter no.1 fan, with no extremely huge reason, proof, an consideration**.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A fiancée?**

**Darkish blue was coloring the freezing wide sky.**

**The black clouds were covering the sky like big bruises, making it seemed like sunk in a delicate night. Yet, no sign of moist in the air, not even a blew of fresh wind rustled against anything for the absolute frozen temperature. There was no snow, there was no gusty blizzard, only the unyielding cold and rigid atmosphere was freezing throughout the firm land, embracing th****e whole Kingdom.**

**As soon as the bitter air hit your skin, you would feel dozen of razor-blade thrusted pass all over your body. Frostbite began crawling to eat your sanity all up. The only word your brain could catch up in the situation was only 'death'. It was finally the time. The time for you was already up. **

**However the citizens, all were enjoying the accompany of the life-time freezing sensation on their hard and bold skin. Don't talk about shivering, they didn't flinch even a muscle. They were destined to live here for the rest of their life, isolating and quarantining themselves from the sunny and bright 'outside world' -_as long as they felt like wanted to._**

**Kinda misty. Nearing dark.  
**

**If not for the jaded glowing lines alongside the giant cylinders which stored the much nuclear power, the place would be plainly smothered by the empty darkness. The people didn't have any problem with darkness. Their eyes had been adjusted to see in a complete dark. From the day they were given birth. No one even bothered to build a light source just so that the place would be seem a bit lighter. It was a common thing to live up in the dark, not a bothering thing, they led a happy and satisfying life there. Also, the Kingdom had a new policy out ; eternally supplying their meals for free, so they didn't have to pay much for 'the comeout'. They couldn't want more.**

**There was only one spot. Of all places in entire Kingdom, it was only one spot. To the northeast of the Kingdom, all can saw it precisely, the magnificent Royal building took place on the top of the one and only high mountain shrouded by the sounding sea, connected to the mainland only by a huge and strong built Royal Bridge of the Kingdom. There, ****a shard of brimming sunshine took its place, resting and beaming its holy bright light on one particular spot. It was where the only _needing-sunshine_ creature had dwelt to living the life, where the only had to be shone by the sunshine at least once everyday-creature sheltered and being concealed inside the building. The spotlight was shimmering at that certain place. The backside of the Palace.**

******Therein, someone laid on the pile of pillows towering on the edge of the fairly big semicircle bed, drumming the thumbs, clicking on the buttons of the phone in the hands.**

******"A whole new world~"**

******A part of the newly downloaded song was sung in the room. The singing voice came out as a girly and lively tone.  
**

**Knock , knock, knock.**

"**Your majesty, it's 9 o'clock in the morning. The king is waiting for your present.", a soldier said politely in front of a huge door of a seemingly huge room.**

"**Ah. Thanks", a voice inside the room said lazily.**

"**My pleasure, your majesty". He was back to do his interrupted unfinished work. Standing in front of the hallway, guarding the spot with his partner on the other side. Till night fell…**

**Where the night here was just an interpretation of the 6 p.m.**

**Inside the room, someone was getting up and walked to show a bored, sicken face in front of a modern big rectangle-shaped mirror. There was a face of a certain someone's reflection that seemed so desperately trying to commit suicide, but continuously failed. Confused, irritated, tired.**

** No life.**

"**H****hh….W****hat's the meaning of being a princess if I stuck here, just training, just study, just obey, just…. Have no my own life…" she said, leaving out a sigh. Walking slowly towards the door, she looked so weak like just a touch would break her to ashes.**

**Silence.**

**Suddenly, the young maiden's face came out like a hardened bar of steel.**

"**I'm no different with A-class prisoner down here then! Only that my train and study are lot, lot, loooottttt harsher! Damn, stupid you lucky A-class prisoner! I'll do anything to be able to switch place with youuuuuuu!"**

**BLAMMM!**

**A ringing sound of a closed door echoed breakthrough the entire floor.**

* * *

Killua's P.O.V

_Ring ring ring….. ring ring ring…_

A sound was blaring to my right ear. The alarm, I guessed. I remembered setting it at 7 the day before.

Through a cracked opened eye, I peeked at the world surrounding me. The window was on the left side. It was bringing the sunshine throughout the entire room. So, I hadn't closed the curtain last night?

I closed my eye to avoid the bright light. But suddenly jerked both eyes opened. Realizing something was wrong. Hey, there was something odd. 7 o'clock wouldn't be this flaring. The ringing hadn't stop too. I reached my phone to take a look. Oh, it was a call. Then, what time was it?

_Ring ring ring_

I got up and sat on the bed. The caller ID didn't interest me. I let the phone kept ringing and looked for the clock. It was about 10.

Oh, right. I sneaked out, no, it couldn't be called sneaking out, I was playing in the nearest Casino last night after I told Gon I would sleep early because I was tired and bored of the game we played. It had been a long time since the last time I played my _cashey_ there. I was just having the eager. Nothing more. Like when you used to eat noodles with chopsticks, it would feel odd if you, out of nowhere started using a spoon, no? you would miss the chopsticks, right?

Then I got back here... just say it, at dawn.

I was in York Shin city. Stayed my nights in the, maybe 3 starred Hotel. When I looked at it from the front side it seemed big enough for my cute supplies. It really was trouble to wait him without those bunnies.

The him, I meant was Kurapika who asked help to sort some documents for his work. But he delayed the meeting and made it for the next two weeks. I had chosen the wise act for it. My order had arrived two days ago. Order of my treasure boxes!

Upon knowing they had been arrived, Gon immediately move to another room. He was just next door. I had to admit that once you got in, you would instantly sank into pool of boxes. Maybe he couldn't stand it.

_Ring ring ring_

He didn't give up yet. Finally, I answered the call. Strange, I guessed.

_Pip._

"Oh, hi fatso. What's the matter?" I faked my cheerful attitude.

"Stop mocking me, Kil! Do you know just how much you irritate me this morning?! I'm gonna kill you right after you get back here!" He sounded furious. Well, he was absolutely furious.

"This morning? I'm on the other side of the world and have never called you since I trade the copy of Greed Island data. And I'll never get back home!"

"Bah! you better stop acting like idiot and behave yourself, damn Kil, but I'm so will supply you with boxes of sweets if you get any brilliant idea to persuade Mama to choose me instead of you!"

"What…. So, this is all about the Heir thing?"

"Huh, you can have it. Just give this one over to me. I'll supply you with boxes every day…. Every day…"

_E...every day….boxes…everyday…. EVERYDAY! AND IT'S FREE!_

"Well…..let's see … I'll try to consider it…."

"It's boxes Kill. Not just ordinary boxes of chocolate, but all of your request boxes of all your chocolate request….everyday…."

_Wow, now it's getting fishy._

"What's this one thing?"

"Illu-nii will get you tomorrow. Try to think the best reason to persuade Mama within the time. The thing is you're getting engaged. Don't forget Kill! Come up with something brilliant! Give over this girl to me!"

_Pip._

Tuut…tuuut….tuuuttt…

With a gaping mouth, wide opened eyes, in this whole shit life I had ever live in, I made the dumbest face just after waking up on my bed and …..

"Engaged… girl…..

…..

….

…..

Haha… I'm still in the dreamland…."

Clack. The door was swung open.

"Good morning, Kill. Get your thing packed. I'll get you home."

"…..

Huh…? Illu-nii…..?"

* * *

"Aniki, please explain."I said after putting my cup of tea on the table .

We were being in the cafeteria in the airship. This airship brought me towards my home of course. _This is becoming a real problem._

"Hm? I think Milluki has told you." Illumi said flatly. He put a spoonful of curry rice in his mouth. Thinking about what happen this morning, made me lost my appetite.

" Yeah, he told me before….. about me…. Being engaged."

" That's all I know."

"You must be know more than that! Tell me, Aniki!"

"Hmm….", he was thinking. Pretending to put up the words. I was sure he already know everything about this. He always do. Like this morning. Just, how did he know of my whereabout?

* * *

**An hour ago**

* * *

"How could you get here?" I said blankly.

Illu-nii suddenly stormed in to my room. The fatso said that Aniki would get me tomorrow. There he was walking closer, figuring a bold youngman in lean built body approaching casually towards me.

He answered calmly. "By myself. Come on, dress up and pack your things. I'll wait."

"What? Hey, I don't understand! Explain to me! And fatso told me you'll get me tomorrow!"

"You're being noisy, Kill. If you're fine by looking like that, I'll drag you just right now." He was coming closer, his hand was stretched ready to grip my hands and got me out of the room.

"Whoa! No way, Aniki!" I startled and unconciously was leaning backward. " I'm not going with you. I don't want to go home."

"It's okay. I know. That's why mom makes me here to get you." He released really dark, piercing aura all around the room.

"I'm not the same me as before, Aniki. You won't get me easily." I said as I got on the floor switching to battle mode. Releasing my Ren, ready to counter all kinds of attack he might land upon me. Not that I didn't fear him, without the needle he tucked in me, I was more than ready to at least tried to fight him to defend myself.

Illumi stopped his released aura and looked at me in the eyes for a moment. Confused, I looked at him in the eyes too.

"Even if you haven't gone through this kind of situation, I really don't expect that you will be so chicken out to meet a girl, Kil." He was smiling brightly.

All kinds of attack he might land upon me. Except for this one… this was just too unexpected!

You know, if you really read the conversations before the one above, this is just so unexpected!

"WHAT! Me! Chicken out! It's just impossible! I just don't wanna go home! It's just a girl, right? I'm fine with girls! I'm not embarrassed or anything about meeting ….. Meeting a girl… that…is….."

"Going to be your future-wife." That bastard cut me off. "Let me say it, Kill. I'm just here to get you back home. By any means of course because this is an important problem. But I just get this thought and want to confirm it, and then it turns out to be tr…"

"No! You wrong! You get it wrong! It's not true!"

"Well, start packing then. Let's go home." He was still smiling. Smiling the same bright smile in expressionless way. "Kil, we're just going to meet a girl. Father and Mother just want you two to meet each other. Nothing else. You don't have to be afraid or emba-"

"Alright! Okay I got it! Enough! Just shut up now! I'll start packing." It was beyond far to say he was mocking me. He was skinning me to the bones!

"You may want to look gorgeous in your first meeting, I guess. Want me to accompany you to some shops for clothes?"

"Just shut up and do whatever you like while I'm getting myself ready!"

I quickly packed my belongings that were very few things and went into the bathroom to get shower.

"I'll have my time then…" Illumi said relieved.

He started to explore the room. Walking around my room with only small spaces there. He then began kicking up the boxes on the floor and putting up the boxes one by one so it wpuld match a pyramid. After a while….

_Knock, knock.._

"Killua, you wake up already?" Gon opened the door, just to see lllumi there, walking to the bed to have a sit on it.

He greeted Gon. "Oh, hi. You're Kil's so called friend. What's your name again? Gon isn't it?"

Gon's face hardened. He clenched both his fists tightly. He left out a hard aura unconsciously. I felt it when I was still getting the shower. I hurried it and put my clothes on. A cream colored shirt with a hood and black shorts.

"What do you want Illumi? How could you get in here?" Gon said angrily.

"Haha… you're still like this after all this time. Having a grudge towards me. Well I don't like you too." Illumi said in poker face.

" Do you want to drag Killua against his will, again?!" Gon shouted furiously, he was unusually on rampage.

_Clack_

"Gon, calm down. It's not like what you think it is." I said as I walked toward Gon.

"Huh? You're being calm, Killua. What is this all about?" he spoke demanding explanation.

I didn't know how should I told him about this. "Well….. Uh … the thing is … ….. hush…. I'll definitely get back here….."

"Kill is being engaged and he has to meet his fiancée now. So you better stay out of this. You have nothing over this matter. It's far better if you don't involve yourself with Kill anymore. Kill, let's go." Illumi said as he walked out of the room.

"Shit! Illumi, you bastard!"Both my cheeks felt like burning now. This is the most embarrassing scene I could ever had this far. "Well…..uhh.. Yeah…that's what happened. I ….. I'll …. I'll call you after my business is finished."

"Uhh…ehe…ehehe…. Uh, you know this is kind of a sudden." Gon's brows were rising up.

"It's waaaaaaay too sudden. I just know it when I got the call from the fatso that awakes me and that Illumi bastard arrives here just after the call's over saying that he got here to pick me up."

"Wew, no comment." Gon said with an obviously surprised face.

"Waaaaahh I really don't know what to do Gon, it's the first time for me to face a situation like this. Although I don't want to go to that house… I'm confused now…. ."

"I know. Good luck, then. Take care, Killua. I want to meet her too. Say my greetings!" Gon said happily.

I wished Gon said it meaning to give me some cheer ups, so that I wouldn't be nervous or thinking the unimportant things. Somehow that was just so annoying. Like he didn't care when I opened up to him.

"You punk!" I took my bag, put on shoes and stormed out.

* * *

Nonchalantly, Aniki continued his words.

"I personally think that this is just an ordinary problem but is important too. Our parents thinking about your future early is not something odd. Like it or not, you are the next family's successor. It's not odd to choose your fiancée to be with the one they've chosen. Her family has gone home already, trusting her in our hand. She has been at home since 3 days ago. I heard of her from Goto, she's a powerful one with so much potential. She can open the fifth door, Mike gets along well with her, mom was so desperate to dress her up but when she rejected it, mom gave up without any further do. Surprising isn't it?" Illumi was still eating.

"Wha ! Mom gave up?! Is this real?" I startled a bit.

"Un. That's all I know about her. Ah, just so you know, Milluki desperately want to win her over. And she doesn't detest him at all. But she happened to mess around with dad and end up fighting him. Though she didn't attack, she's only dodging dad's attack as she said thousands of sorry. So dad let her go. I don't know what exactly was happened. I think she's just a powerful yet stupid nice girl."

_Chomp. _Illumi took another spoonful. And another and another.

"And where did they found this girl exactly? Hahahahahahaha! Messing up with that old man? She sure has some guts! listening your description, makes me think she's like a jungle-with no manner-girl, with that incredible power and animal taming things…!" I laughed out loud.

I could really laugh and Aniki remained the same. No action, no response, no intention to break this odd, strange, weird siblings interaction. He was dead serious about this. I... would be engaged. Illu-nii was here to support the family by dragging me back to that house. That was his only business. Right. He emitted his manipulating aura not to the level where I couldn't move a muscle like in the past time. He only threatened me. It would mean he couldn't hurt me. He must not. If it was Illumi he always wanted to do everything as he pleased to me, yet he didn't do any harm. Maybe it was father's order, only that old man could restrict Aniki from doing anything.

"Yeah… you better see her by yourself." He said as putting the spoon on the now-empty plate in front of him.

After about 5 days, we arrived at home in the afternoon. I didn't have to open the gate since we were landing inside. The servants lined up to greet our arrival and gave us accompany. All the way, I was only thinking about what Illumi said before. With my hands behind my head I walked as I start to imagine. Maybe my future wife was a big jungle girl looked alike King Kong with its huge body and fangs and claws that were full of dirt because she never ever knew shower before. Hahahahahahah! I laughed out hard. Illumi looked at my way, wanted to know what happened with the sudden laugh, just to find nothing other than me kept laughing.

It had high percentage of her to have Bisuke's true form. I laugh a little. There's no wondering why that fatso desperately wanted to get her. They were fitting each other though! I could imagine how they would get married later. A pig in a suit was declaring love to a King Kong in a white gown! That was the best! You got her fatso! And I would get my ChocoRobo-kun boxes EVERYDAY!

In 30 minutes we were being inside the house. Illumi was taking me directly to a room. He called mother just after he left the airship. Telling we had arrived here. He said my family would gather to welcome us and "our" meeting. Finally, we were in front of the door to the room where my family gathered. I was getting nervous now. Suddenly my head was blank. Questions were storming my head. Did she really look like a King Kong? Or is it just my imagination? Was she taller than me? Did she have black hair?

Was she a girl?

Illumi slowly opened the door and got in as I saw a person sitting in a chair looking like a doll. I walked inside and got a better look of the figure. It happened to be a girl with seemingly soft; light golden blonde low-cut hair, scarlet eyes, just as Kurapika's, pointed nose, with small and pinkish lips. Her dress got a Goth-Punk style with short pants and very low-cut arm sleeves, revealing her seemed-smooth, pale skin in a slender body with a pair of ankle-length boots. All were black colored. She sat there gracefully, smiling to me as our eyes met. My eyes locked in a strange thing I had never see in reality before. Something pointy was hidden beneath her hair, but I knew what were those from thelocation it took place. Her ears were pointed. Common size but reminded me of Mike's. There was something about her eyes' shape that makes me wondered if she got her face from plastic surgeries. Her eyes were pointed also. All about her was pointed. She looked much alike to a smiling goddess statue out there. So hard and bold.

Well I had to admit that she was a total beauty, like those cute dolls, made

me asking

was she alive?

* * *

**my note :**

Did I make Killua look like the main chara, here?

I didn't intent to… and I think I don't deserve to do that too…

He's not the main character here :D

Well, this is the first chapter.

oh, I feel a necessity to add now because i forgot it when i first publish this chapter. A little spoiler : i think this story will have the gore and dark theme, also about a little of many sadistic scenes like Hunter X Hunter was. But I'll bring them in the future chapters because i just like fluff too much, i kind of addicted.

**you've been warned.**

when i read a story of Killua/OC, i just search for the pair scenes and skipping out the other scenes. Hehe :3

oh, oh and the setting , I think HXH is hard to be slipped in, for each arc is triggering another arc, so I make the seting taking place after the boys defeat the CA and now are going on 15. It's not an AU, I may add some elements that isn't mentioned in Hunter X Hunter but still in Hunter X Hunter world. Everything goes according to the manga and maybe some of the anime, excluding Alluka's present and Gon hasn't find Ging yet. Maybe a little of the zodiacs, and Genei Ryodan of course will make their roles.

I wish for good responses for it.

God bless you everyday~


	2. Chapter 2 : I want to go with you

I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

I claim myself as Hunter X Hunter no.1 fan, with no extremely huge reason, proof, and consideration.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I want to go with you**

* * *

**Was she alive?**

Grandpa Zeno, Dad, Milluki, Karuto and Mom were there. Each sat on one sofa. With any kinds of snacks on the table in front of them. Milluki shot me with a glare, warning eyes. To make sure I would persuade mother to give her to him. Seeing my coming, Mother was immediately coming towards my way and giving me storms of questions hysterically.

"OH! My dear son, Kil, mom is very happy to see you come back home. Have you eaten yet? How's your travel here? Mom is missing you so much! You're staying here afterward, right?" she said and she looked at the girl. "Here! I want to introduce our beloved Miel-chan! She is going to be engaged to you! She'll be your fiancée! She is lovely, isn't she? You are very happy, aren't you, Kil? You don't have to leave home anymore, you can stay here to inherit the family business with a beautiful wife beside you! How's your feeling now, Kil?"

"my feeling…? I feel crappy…" I said nonchalantly.

"What?! What are you talking, Kil?! YOU MU…." she was interrupted by the girl in front of me with the left leg behind the other, lowering her body with a hand on her chest and said,

"It's nice to meet you." Then, she stood steady. What? So she could actually spoke. But most dolls could

do the same though. "Please, let me introduce myself. You can call me Miel. I'm the only daughter of King Paul and Queen Victoria from our kingdom. I hope a good relationship may be bestowed upon us." She was smiling. A cute smile actually, but felt a bit frightening.

Miel's P.O.V

This boy got a funny look on his face. I could not describe it in word, the face he was wearing now. One thing I was sure about was only he didn't enjoy this meeting at all. _W__hat the hell is he thinking right now? Ah, I know it, he must be too shy to express his feeling until his face shows a different thing from his feeling_.

"So you're a princess, huh?" his sudden speaking startled me. Well, a common response.

"Yes, I am. And if you allow me, may I know what your name is?" I said pretending to act as polite as I can.

"What if….. I don't want to….?" He was smiling mockingly as he put both hands in pocket. This was the first time ever, I got such a mischievous smile that underestimated me soooooooo much, from a guy. Even the oldest beast dragon never ever came up with a thought to disrespect me for even a little bit. How could I say such thing? Because I had met one before.

"I can't do anything about it." I said still putting a smile in my face.

"Kil, don't say such cruel thing to Miel-chan! She is your fiancée!" the cyborg woman was barking.

"But they're not officially engaged yet." The grandpa said.

"It doesn't matter, father! Tomorrow will be their engage day!"

"Wha?!" a boy surprised. " Tomorrow ? Why the hurry?! I just got here! Beside, why do you think I want to be engaged to her?" the silver-haired jerk boy was shouting as he pointed the finger towards me.

What… What did he say? He just reject me?

My fake-smile faded away. But suddenly the fatso pig barked.

"TOMORROW?! Why tomorrow! See, mom you heard it yourself, Kil doesn't want to be engaged to her. Please let me have his place! I promise I'll keep her safe and stay beside her, always! Please let m….."

"Quiet! Acting on your own is unforgivable! The decision is made up already!", Kikyo's saying made him quiet. Now the room was occupied bysilent for seconds.

"Kil, you don't want to be engaged with her? What is she lacking of?", Silva asked him in wonder.

"Lack? Lack… oh yeah, lack….uhh…" he was scanning me from top to toe. Like scanning in looking for a word in a dictionary…. so fast.

"She is ugly, not good looking enough for me. With such a small brittle body, she'll just keep get in my way! A … also… I don't know her yet, why would I want to be engaged to her? Furthermore, she doesn't even know my name…."

I look at him as he was blabbing that bullshit with my eyes wide opened, not believing what I just hear. I was feeling like I was suddenly being tied to a rocket and just in three, the rocket's being sent away to the space. Everything happened so fast. I had no comment. I was only looking at him for a moment until that boy's parents and Grandpa laugh out loud. They were really laughing hard. I didn't know what to feel. Angry or ashamed. That little Karuto was trying hard holding his laugh. When the fatso was stiffened up and the expressionless kept the same face.

Finally, Silva spoke..

"Huhahahahahaha! The problem is, you don't know her yet, Kill! Hahahahahaha! You sure try hard for lying….! Hahahaha!"

" Hahahaha, you're really still a kid, Kill. You're too shy admitting that she's too beautiful even for you, right? Hoahahahahahaha!" Grandpa Zeno was joining.

" Miel-san is a nice person, onii-sama." The youngest was joining too.

"Ohohohoho, My dear Kill, you don't have to feel troubled. You have all the time to get to know her!"Kikyou finally.

" That's right. Just bring her wherever you go, Kill. Take your time to know each other." Silva confirmed an agreement.

" Bring her? " Kikyou was jolting by the sudden shocking words. "What do you mean darling?... Oh! Impossible! No! no! no! no! there's no way! You can't do that! You can't do that now! Not now! Not during this important time! I'm so against it! It can't be happen! It must not!" someone was being hysteric.

" Yeah, old man… why should I bring her with me? I'm going by myself! See you, later." The so called Kil boy was no leaving the room, with her mom following behind him. Illumi stood near the door in silence still with no expression like those mannequins out there. Uh, no some of them got expression actually.

_Just like that? He left already? Is it okay? Someone won't tell him that he's being rude…? What a free wolf…._

" What! What happen? What is happening here?!" Milluki wanted someone to explain.

"No! Kil! Don't leave, come back! You just get here! Come back!"

"Let Kil go." Silva's demanding voice was making the atmosphere heavier in the room. The boy was out by now, leaving the rest in silence.

"I think he still want to explore the world, huh? Please help him, Miel-chan." Zeno was leaving too.

I understood what to do. At least for gaining their trust. I acted without any delay.

"Certainly, grandpa." I had got good chemistry with grandpa already. He was my favorite here."Well, then please excuse myself. It's a pleasure to be here and staying for about a week. I hope we meet again soon. Thank you for everything. Good afternoon." After saying, I bowed down to the family and chase after the silver haired boy.

"What! Where are you going Miel-chan! Don't go! Please, I promise , I'll make you happy just like yesterdays! Please stay! I… I … I definitely will… Miel-chan…! Miel –chaaannnn!"

"Quiet, Mil. You don't have any girl forced to be engaged to you. Shouldn't you be happy? That girl is for Kil." Silva said as he was leaving.

"But dad, Kil get the beautiful Miel-chan with him! If Miel-chan is for him, then give me the same too, dad!"

"You go get one yourself. You're old enough to do that. Kill is still a kid and has to focus for more other important things , we do this so he doesn't have to worry about small things like this. Stop locking yourself here and go catch one, if you really want it." the old man's figure was disappearing.

"…

….

HWRHHWHWHWHWHHRRRRRRR! Killua bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Just wait and see!" Milluki was throwing his temper everywhere and now was leaving the room too.

"Do I have to bring them back, mom?" Illumi got near Kikkyou.

"No, no you don't have to. Just let them go."Kikkyou was now about leaving the room. "Let's go, Karuto-chan."

"Yes, mother." Karuto followed her.

"…..

Hhh… I'm free now. Finally." Illumi left the room and closed the door.

* * *

I run towards my room first to get my bag and then run as fast as I could to catch that Kil-boy. It was hard for me to keep up since I was not a fast runner, but I got him when he was already outside. Somehow his scent was different from the other things here. Therefore I could still find him. As I run towards him, I tried to walk beside him and had the brand new conversation with him to kill the time until we get outside.

"Yo…"

"Oh, you." He looked at me.

"What's your name?"

"Where is your manner going to, princess?"

"Still with me." I said with smile.

"So, you just use that princess manner in front of my family?"

"I need formality, so I could talk to you…?"

"Hell yeah." He was smiling mischievously. Again.

"Hell no, bastard."

"Whoa, you really are a great actress, aren't you?"

"Hhh…. Gimme a rest. Even a baby would say the same if you treat him like that."

"I won't treat a baby like that. He won't understand anyway."

"Where are you going?"

"I think we're still talking about the baby."

"Are you going outside? Do you have friends out there?"

"Can you hear me?"

"You know, I'm just being outside recently. It's about a year ago."

"Are you deaf?"

"Do you want to know what my reason is? Why I was being outside?"

"Do you want to know what I thought about it? I don't care." He looked the other way.

"I have been engaged since last year. So I have to give accompany for my fiancées. Eating in restaurants. Going on vacations. Buying expensive stuffs. In other word, I've seen many parts of the world in a year." I said as I look at the sky, counting with my fingers.

"Wait, fiancées…? In a year?!" he turned to look at me, surprised.

"Yeeess, you're my 25th."

"What! So I'm having the wasted, huh?"

"Fuck! What a harsh saying to spit on a lady!" this wolf started getting on my nerves.

"A lady doesn't say fuck, just assholes who said that."

"You're an asshole, then. Not me."

He looked at me with a confused face. I looked at him confused too. What? Is an Island sinking?

"Despite of your look, you must be an idiot."

"Hmm? What's that? What do you mean? I don't get it."

"See…. You're an idiot." And again the mischievous smile.

"Despite of my look, I must be an idiot, you say. I don't get it. No one has told me that. Please explain."

"People around you must be idiots too."

"Hey. Tell me your name." I changed the subject. I could make the previous conversation lasts forever if I kept on going.

"Why do I feel that your response always doesn't relate to all my sayings?"

"I don't know your name yet. You know my name already, right? I want to call you with your name too."

"You agree the engagement without knowing my name, huh? Just because you've used to be engaged, you don't give a damn to whom you're getting engaged to anymore?"He put his hand on the back of his head and took a glance at me.

"So you're mad about it, that's why you don't want to tell me your name?"

"Wha-" I cut him off

"Okay I'll explain. I won't say that you're A-REAL-I-DI-OT because of that GET MAD over nothing feeling, because I'm a lady." He looked at me with a "you've just said it…."-looked as his hands dropped.

"All of my previous fiancées are far older than me. I know their name the day I was told that I will be engaged. Usually they'll tell me that I'll get engaged with, just call him-George as they showed his picture and I will ask how old he is. The way my parents told about you is different. They just show me your picture and say that I'll be engaged to you. They didn't tell me your name. So I choose not to ask. I think it would be fun to know your name from you directly. You're the only one that is in the same age with me. So, you're my first time…."

"… yo-your first…?" he is blushing. His face was so red. What the hell? He is being a jerk till now, but blushing right after I said that. Switching so quickly. So, is he a shy person? Bah, he is just overreacting.

"You idiot! You're saying it like we have done something intimate! We just meet!"

"Huuuuhh? Are you out of your mind? Why do you even think like that in the first place?"

"Uuuugghhh… you're just idiot! Shut up!" he shouted and looked away from me, putting his hands in his pocket. _There he goes, switching again_. _What the hell with this human…? I've never seen this one before. He confused me with his action. Well, I'll just end it here._

"Hey, hey, tell me your name already. Till when you'll keep me begging you like this…."

"… it's…Killua….Killua Zaoldyeck…" he wouldn't see me. Huh, whatever.

"Killua, huh? What a nice name. It's not like mine, Miel, huh? It's odd. I don't like it."

"Un…. If that so…?"

"Hm? Since when did you become a quiet wolf like this, huh?"

"Huuh? Don't tell me what to do, woman!"

_Wha-! Holyshit! I understand. He's just a complete random asshole! Don't get into his pace, I have to stay coo_l.

"So where are you going to my dear fiancée, Killua?"

"You don't deserve anything to know it." He's back to earth.

"If that's the case, let me come with you."

"Huh? Why should I? Woman will just get in our way."

"Our? Ohh, our… Is your friend a boy?"

"Yeah…?"

"It's only him that's being with you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! I get it! You're a gay! Oh, my dear God!" I was surprised. Putting both my hands on my cheeks as I got the shock.

This was the first time I got engaged to a gay. Well, he was good looking afterall. How couldn't I realize this before? I had read about this before. Most of gays were good looking! It must be because I was being outside! My intelligence was decreasing! I was getting paranoid now. Uuuhhhh… a gay…. Better found out about all of this quickly.

"What! There's no way I am!" he declined.

"I don't believe in you! You're a liar! You don't want me get in your way because you wanna have fun with your boy friend, right? Then tell me, have you been dating a girl?"

"uhh…. No…."

"Have you kissed a girl?"

"uhhhh….. no….."

"Have you been interested to a girl before?"

"uhhhhh…no…"

"Hhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu…." My hands were now moving to my head slowly as I hissed out high pitch voice. My pitch was getting higher and higher. I was sure it was matching dolphin's.

"HEY, HEY! STOP THIS ALREADY! Let me make this clear! I'm not a gay, despite of all that answers before. I'll tell you the reasons!" he immediately stopped his walking.

"I'm listening….." I stopped too. I really wanted to know the reasons. I looked at him with a serious, stiffened face. My curiosity was overwhelming.

"Fi…first…." He began. Put up a straight finger. I nodded. Silence. For a minute.

"You can't come up with something logical, can you?" I was getting frustrated to wait.

"Shut up! Listen! First! I have never been outside except for my works. Second, in the other time I have here, I kill my time getting my trainings. Third, my first friend is just that boy, ever since after, I've got no one. From here, is there any question?"

"Firstly, why are you desperately trying to hide your disorder and coming up with excuses?"

"I'm not making up excuses, stupid! I'm telling the truth!" wow, he was getting desperate. "Can't you understand it, huh? There's just no chance for me to get a girl. So, this engaged is my first….. being in… _ …..condition…" he didn't continue after the murmur. Again, silence, for a minute.

"Okay, okay. I see you are going crazy over this." I dropped my arms. "Let's just say that I believe in what you're saying. I don't know you yet, though."

"You still don't believe in what I told you….."

"Of course I am. I don't see it with my own eyes. Ah, wait! So you're being outside by your own reason is just recently too?"

" Hmm, I don't expect that you'll catch it right away. But, I've been outside for about a year, I come back here for a while and since then I've been traveling with that friend of mine."

I looked at him for a while.

"….why are you opening up to me? Anyway, let's keep walking. It's getting darker." I began to walk and he followedwith a confused look.

"Huh? Then, why are you even bother asking me?! You are being so random!" he was really troubled. His face was like those lost kids. Didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Killua, listen. I'll just say this once." Crossing my arms, I began my ultimatum. "I'm going with you to the outside world of yours. I'll be part of it. We have to know each other better. So in other words, we're outside together."

"No. If you still want to play the fiancée thingy, don't come with me. Just sit inside and be a good girl." He responded it nonchalantly.

"What!" I turned my head towards him. "You can't be serious, aren't you? Why do you think I want to act ridiculous just to irritate your father, so he'll attack me and judge me himself, so that he would be certain? Why do you think I was nice to that big fatso of yours and that little Karuto, so that they will increase my percentage of acceptance? Even evading your hysterical mother so that she won't dress me up with those bright colored clothes? And now you're telling me to sit around and be a good girl? I was never and will never be a good girl! I won't go home empty handed! At least, I have to know more about you!" crossing my arms again. I desperately hold my anger.

"Whoaaaa…! You really are a drama queen, there! Well, that's unfolding everything. Is it really okay to uncover your shameless acts to me?" He was so surprised, his eyes were getting wide. "But, still no. Even if you can open the seventh door, I still won't let you."

"Give me…one good reason….." I said irritated.

"Hm…." He closed his eyes. He put a hand on his chin. He was thinking. Then, he said with both eyes closed. "The world of mine is just too dangerous for you, even if you get the greatest power in the world. Why? Because you're an idiot, so you won't last even just for a second. If I have to keep you safe forever, then you're getting in my way. Therefore, I don't want to bring you with me. Woman always does the wasteful, most ridiculous, reckless, ashamed, non-useful actions. I'm giving you a wise choice, just be here and….."

He kept barking and didn't realize as I pull him and direct him through the gate to be outside during that barks. We've reached the exit, now. I stopped a little far from Zeburo's post. He didn't even realize me pulling him, he's really trying hard to mock me, I guess. What a jerk….! As we step outside I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh of outside air. Then he was back to his mind and looking at his surroundings. Wondering how he had been outside already. I looked at him and find him looking at my way.

"I've said it right, Killua? We're outside together." I smiled mischievously.

* * *

That's it! From here, have you uncovered something about Miel from the little clues?

Hahaha! It's obvious already I think. If I was a reader, I'd have found it easily.

Well that's called amateur… for me… huuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh….. TT

By the way the book cover is Miel-chan!

I'm sorry if she's not that gorgeous…

Leave some thoughts? So that I could know where my mistake has taken place.

Bye then! I wish you good luck everyday!


	3. Chapter 3 : Who are the real you?

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

**I claim myself as Hunter X Hunter no.1 fan, with no extremely huge reason, proof, and consideration.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Who are the real you?**

_"They didn't recognize each other at all, huh?" Silva began._

_"It's strange. Even, Kill didn't remember her too….." Zeno replied._

_"How long has it been…? About 8 years ago…..?"_

_"What I can't believe here is Kill's case. He's not the forgetful type."Zeno closed his eyes as he's saying._

* * *

**Killua's P.O.V**

"We've been outside already….. hey Miel, just go back to that house or go home already. Whatever you are saying won't change my… mind."

I'm talking with air. Where is she going?! She is disappear. I look at my surrounding but couldn't find her. That bitch! She is sooo gonna pay for this!

"Zeburo-san, good afternoon. I'll leave with Killua now. Take care!" I heard a cheesy voice from Zeburo's post.

"Good afternoon, Miel-sama. You'll leave now? Hasn't it been a bit darker to go now?"

"I know, right? But Killua wants to leave now. So I'll come with him!"

"….."

"….."

_That stupid is talking with Zeburo! This is my chance. Hah! She will never get me._

And with that, I'm running in max speed towards the station. _But running from my house to the station, huh? Sounds tiring! I'm feeling poor now eventhough I have enough money to spend as I wish._ Afterwards I make my way to the ship port.

As I arrived there I bought the ticket immediately and looked for a seat to wait for the airship. _Haaaahhh… I didn't think it would be this easy. She is just an idiot, afterall. Just imagine it, what will they say if they saw me together with that bitch! Whoa, Gon knew about this already! Crap! What should I tell him? Ah, I have to call him too. My business is over, here._

I take my phone and I call him.

"Hello, Killua."

"Hey, Gon. I'm finished here. I'll get there in about 5 days."

"Wow, it's good to hear that."

"You miss me, don't you? Heee…..I left you there alone with nothing to do at all."

"Uuhh, no actually. I'm being super busy here. Kurapika told Leorio to come too. He came a day after your leaving. He brought a half of the tasks here. So I've been busy working on it with him. Oh yeah, how's your fiancée?"

_What! Leorio's being there too! It can't be like this! He shouldn't be there!_

"Yeah! Yeah! Tell us what you've got Killua! Is she pretty? Is she older? Hey, tell us, tell us!" Leorio's speaking too.

"….."

"Hey, Killua? You there?"

"Set it on hands free Leorio, so that Gon could hear me too." I said softly

"Uh-oh, okay…."

Pip.

"…"

"Killua?" I heard Gon's voice.

"Ki-Killua…. What happened…." Leorio replied.

_I think it's getting tense on the other side._ I hold my phone on my hand, getting it near my mouth and start the drama….!

"Ohh, how unfortunate of me. She just died because of a car accident the day before our meeting. So I didn't meet her fully. The corpses were found scattered. All I could see are just body parts covered in blood. You know it too right, this is the first time I'm thrown to a romantic situation like this, but….uhh… but…. All I could see of her are just body parts…..uhhh…I can't even see her face. It's because that idiot is too idiot to realize that a car was coming her way, maybe she is a deaf…uhh" I pretend to cry. "Me too want feel how is it to be in love as a teenager….. but this is my destiny…I couldn't overcome fate…., even though they say that she's ugly as hell, but appearance is nothing right…..she was hit by the car cause she wants to help a dog! She's a divine right? Stupid! Idiot! Idiot! ( MEGA LIE! )"

"Wha-….. Killua is that true?" Gon's worried voice mixed with uncertainty.

"Killua…. Don't joke around…. I'll hit you if you're lying….." Leorio joined.

"How could I lie about something like this! Have you ever gotten yourself nervous to die over something that you haven't even seen, just to find nothing at the end? Do you know how's my feeling right now? ( MEGA LIE ! )"

"Killua…." said Leorio.

"Killua…." Said Gon.

"Killua…." Said a cheesy voice. _Huh? Chessy voice. _

I look up worriedly to find a being in front of me panting to hell, hardly breathe. I push the red button immediately._ Pii _. I found her with a reaaaalllllyyy hard face, facing me with a pair of death scarlet eyes glare. I looked at her thoroughly. She's panting as hell, but her hair is not attached on her face like other people who just get a run for their life. There's no even a single drop of sweat on her. Well, woman. They care too much about appearance. Maybe she tried to keep her look, but don't want to lose me at the same time.

"Killua…..hhh….hhh….hh….. who ….hh…..has died?", she said trying so hard.

"Miel-chan, if you keep going on like that, you sure will be as good as dying. There, there is a seat over there, you can use it. Or do you want to sit here? Oh, here please , I'll just go away…" I take a step away and put my phone in my pocket. "faaaaarrrr away from youuuu….." I walk away as I keep watching her.

She was taking her bag and in just one hell of speed, BBUUUUUUUMMMMMM…!

Both my eyes opened wide. My mouth making a "whaaaa…."shape. What! What happened? I heard a loud voice like BUM! from behind. Is there a suicidal bomb? I look behind and find a big crush on the floor. Its crush looked so defiant. So rough and no mercy. There's a thing in the middle. A bag? No! crap! It's her! She shot the bag to me in a god speed! It's reaching the floor far behind me in not more than a 0,10 second! With that super loud voice effect! It's proofed by her right hand gesture. Like a pitcher that just had thrown the ball. But the bag isn't ripped. Not a single scratch at all. Just dust that's covering it. It's not hitting me. Did she do that on purpose? I turn my head to face her.

"How … dare you …..Killua bastard….!" Her voice is changing. it's ringing. It's like a monster roaring. It's so deep and heavy.

The mother monster has awakened now…. Shit!

* * *

_**On the other side of the world**_

"Killua…. He hung the phone." Leorio saying sadly.

"It must be hard, even for him. So, that's why he was so active at first and asking if I miss him." Gon said softly.

"huh? Could it be…..?"

"how can I not understand him! He's my friend! It is all my fault! I shouldn't ask him about her!"

" That punk….Killua….. he is the one missing you, huh? He wants to talk it to you too…."

"I should have waited him for telling me by himself!"

BUGH!

Gon punch the floor with all his might. He does it many times.

Leorio stopped him then. Holding his wrist.

"Stop, Gon! Punching the floor won't change everything. Dead… is something we don't know when and where it would fetch us. Everyone is gonna die someday."

"I know it! I know it already!" he's clenching his fist. Clenching his teeth.

Gon is gotten angry over himself. He blames it all to himself. Thinking that he has made the worse action. Thinking that his friend will get all miserable when he got there.

"Poor Killua….." Leorio said.

* * *

**Miel's P.O.V**

"Poor Killua….. I'll rip you apart…!" I said as I growled towards him.

_HUH? Stupid! Get over yourself! He'll get scared of you! Look, his face is really troubled! Stop at this instant! Calm down. Shut up for now. Don't let any voice breakthrough. Calm down, calm down….._

I thought to myself. I only glared at him with fierce look on my eyes. I stand steady and try not to clench my fist. Everyone there was looking at us. Killua is stiffened, there. I better stop making any more ruckuses. I walk towards the crush I made. I walk past him and get my bag, clean it and hold it in my arms. I walk towards his seat and sit there. My right and left sides are both empty actually. I shot a glare towards the people there, but they start shouting in panic! Huh? What happened? Usually, when a case like this was occurred they'll just look the other way pretending they didn't see a thing, right? That's what I find in every action book I've read. Killua is watching me now, I can feel it. That frightened eyes.

_**Ding…Ding….Ding…**_

_**The airship no.5 will take the departure. The passengers are asked to come to...**_

"**She's a monster!"**

"**She has red eyes! Those eyes are burning!"**

"**Get away, you monster!" **

"**Yeah! Go away! Don't come near us!"**

"**You 're roaring!"**

_Wha-…! Oh, I've done something so terrible! There's just nothing in any parts of their mind that would see me as a human being anymore! Just because of this red eyes! What should I do then? They're born with me!_

The crowd is still making any noise that they could make. They're cursing me any kind of harsh words that comes up in my mind. It's just too obvious to say that they are really hate me. I was panic, I don't know to do. I'm just sit still. Should I leave immediately? But where should I go?

Suddenly, Killua pulls my right arm with his left hand and escort me away from the crowd. He closed my eyes with his palm and brought me somewhere. It's a complete dark I can't see anything.

"Miel, where's your ticket?" I heard Killua saying.

"Ah, it's here." I dig in my pocket to take it and giving it to him.

Then, he pulled me again straight forward with his palm still covering my eyes. He spoke to me on the way.

"You're not that idiot to not buy the ticket, huh? I guess I'll consider it an improvement."

"Ah, thanks." Is all I could say. _What happened with me? He's mocking with me. Get a hold of yourself, me! You can do it! Uh, it must be because it's dark here. Doesn't matter! You have to stay strong! _Is just my shouting over my own self. I just stay silent for the rest.

* * *

Finally, he sits me down and let his hand on my eyes go. I look at my surrounding. It looks like a cafeteria. Have I been in the air ship? Killua spoke to me,

"I'll get you something, stay here. Don't go anywhere."

"Un."

I'm staring at the table. _It's color is cream._ I think_. What should I do now? I've never encountered this situation. Everyone thought I was a monster. Think. Think about something. I must remember something. Maybe I've read this kind of situation but forgot it since I've never confront one before._

"You're staying , huh? Good girl. Here you go." Killua is coming with a tray on his hand. He put it on the table. Two glasses of ice tea and two plates of strawberry shortcake on it. He took a plate and a glass and put them in front of me. I look at him suspiciously.

"Killua, you're being nice to me. Are you aware of that?"

He looked at me as he sit down and take the plate and the glass for himself.

"What do you want me to do then? Leaving you behind? When you're sitting like a shot duck as the crowd ready to roast you up?"

"So you're aware of yourself. I'm just saying, aren't you afraid? You're a human too. When a human hear or see something unfamiliar to them, they detest it immediately." I said, then I drink the ice tea and getting started with the shortcake.

"Who said that? An encyclopedia?"

"Papa told me."

He took a glance to me as he start eating the cake. And start talking bullshit.

"You are idiot." He points his fork towards me "If I was afraid of you I wouldn't talk to you, saving your ass and babysit you here. I've seen worse. You're nothing compared to them. You're just a happy-go-lucky idiot with amazing gifted ability in acting. Nothing more." He continues eating the shortcake. "You're a human too, right? Why aren't you scared of yourself? Unless…"

"I am a human too." I eat the last piece of the shortcake. Leaving my plate empty with just a little of whipped cream on it. "If I'm scared of myself, I should have died long ago. That's why I'm not scared of myself. By the way, where did you find those monsters, huh? You've seen my toss, right? Are they stronger than me? "

I didn't realize that my saying is indicating a request of a challenge. Killua looked at me just after I finished speaking , with a "huh? what are you thinking, idiot?"-look. He starts barking as I drink the ice tea.

"Idiot. You're just a born-complete idiot. You want to fight them? Bah! You'll just die, idiot. It's like cutting down the air and punching water. It's simply impossible. Why? Again, because you're just an idiot. Idiot must only do what an idiot capable of. Not trying the impossible and die because of your own idiocy. Just sit there like an idiot should do. Don't try anything funny and get yourself called idiot. You're not too idiot to understand what I was saying aren't you?" he chomps his last piece and smiled to me mockingly.

He's definitely done an amazingly, gracefully great-success, if stepping all over my pride is his primary goal. How can he be so excellent at this kind of thing? What did his family teach him? Assassination?

"Wow, the word "idiot" is being thrown all over me." My hands holding each other on the table in front of me. I close my eyes and speak " Killua listen to me. I, as a lady and the royal princess, shouldn't say this to my life-savior who has saved my little life and giving me ice tea and a plate of shortcake. But I want you to hear my thoughts that your comment is hurting me so badly that I really want to snatch your wonderful mouth away and shove it hard in a bottle full of formalin. So that I can put it in the museum in my kingdom and everyone can see it for free. I like to share greatness, you know. What do you think? You're agree, right? It's very noble of me as the royal princess to show my people what kind of things I've learned while being outside, right?" I'm smiling as cute as I ever can. He drinks up his tea and emptied the glass.

"Then, you better give up your position as a royal princess. A royal princess doesn't talk gibberish like that, right? You better start your way digging up garbage so that you could trade them on the street, making your own money without the help from your pare….."

Before Killua could finish his blabbering, I managed to see a woman just at my right side carrying a tray and a teapot. I could see that the hand gripping the teapot would eventually drop it. She really dropped the teapot in the end. The teapot is falling to her foot, it will hurt her a lot if it really happened. But I want to prevent it, I think there won't be any problem with my speed. It's very nearby afterall. So I quickly stand up and grabbed the teapot with my right hand when it is as high as her waist. But my most miscalculation is that the stainless steel teapot was as hot as hell could be. Well, my mistake in the first place, why didn't I grip the handle instead? Don't point at me. It is reflex. Afterall, I've never done something like this before.

_UUUUGHHHH! It hurts a loootttt…_

"Here you go. I manage to catch it." I said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! I'm sorry! But the teapot must be very hot right? I boiled the water within the teapot directly on the stove!" she replied as she take the teapot away and put it and the tray to my table.

"OOH ! it's nothing!" I'm trying to hide my hand quickly.

"No way. Come here I'll treat your wound." She said as she got me away from my spot.

"Really, it's nothing. It'll heal itself." I move it to my front as she get me in front of Killua now, but she already snatch it. How could I not match her speed? Is it because of the wounds?

"How can it be nothing! You're severely injured! It's like you burn your hand on the stove! It's bleeding! Ooh, I'm so sorry! If it's not for my recklessness you won't be like this! I'll treat you immediately!"

_If it's not for you shouting like crazy, no one would know that my palm is bleeding!_

* * *

And there I go to the room called infirmary, leaving Killua behind, and start getting my so called severe injury treated.

"Just because of a hot teapot? You must be kidding me! Please don't lie to me, mam!"

"She's not lying. She told all of them correctly." I support the woman.

"You heard that? I'm not lying! Just treat her already!"

"okay…okay…." The doctor said.

There are just three of us there. The room isn't quite big at all. There are 2 beds here. 2 cupboards in front of them. There's a big tool too beside one of the bed. There's an AC too. It's light here, since the wall and the lamp colored in white. I don't know that white is really comforting. It's fresh here. Maybe I should start wearing white dresses.

The doctor hasn't treated my wound yet. He just wiped the blood. Then, he keeps looking at it thoroughly. _Wwuuuaawww…it still hurt a loooott…_ Finally he spoke.

"It's healing already! How come? It's just a few minutes ago, right?"

"See, I told you it'll heal itself! You just have to give something that could kill my pain and something to make the healing faster."

"Okay ! okay! I'll put balsam on it. You don't really need the painkiller I suppose. Here." he start rubbing my palm with balsam. Hey! It feels cool!

"How's your feeling?"

"Super! I like it! May I have that magic potion? It feels cool!"

"Eh, really? May I try it?" said the woman.

"Hahaha! It feels cool, doesn't it? But you can't have it, this is a special one. Can only be used under doctor approval."

"Huuuhhh…. I wanna have it… but, it means that you're a great doctor, huh? You bring something like that here and use it manually without any measurement!"

"Ahahaha! I'm not that great you know!"

"Wow you're right! It's cool! It must be felt nice there!" the woman look at my right hands.

"I'm alright now you can go bring your children their meal, mam."

"Hey, how do you know?"

"It's just instinct." I can see it from the food she brought. But I'm lazy to tell her. She'll demand explanation.

"Well, excuse me then. Get well soon, kid! And thank you." She walks to the door and open it.

"You're welcome." I smiled to her. She closed the door.

"Well, excuse me too. You're alright now, aren't you? You don't feel any pain right?" I nodded, but it's not that my pain is gone. It still hurts a lot. " and it continues to heal itself. Maybe you'll be fully recovered just in 3 hours. Ahahahaha! You can use the bed if you want to. Good night, kid."

"Good night, great doctor. Thank you." I smiled to him. Then he left alone.

_Wow, it's such good day! I smiled a lot, huh? And I'm not acting it. I'm having fun! The doctor's fun too! He's very friendly. He didn't freak out over my ability too. I knew it! He is a great doctor! I don't know if being outside could be so much fun!_

After that thought I lay on the bed there carefully putting my right hand beside me and put my left hand behind my head. Maann….It's soooo comfortable here.

_**SREEKKKK**_

Someone opens the door. Uh, the door is on my left side. And it happens to be….uh, Killua…..

Oh, dear God… here comes the hangman…..

" Hey, Idiot." He greets me. But…. With no expression? Did I upset him? What did I do?

"Yo, handsome boy. How could you find me here?" I just take a glance of him. Not moving at all.

" A stupid question only idiots can come up, huh?" he came bringing my bag and carrying his.

And now he's beside me. I move my right hand till it's hanging on the bed and flip it vertically, so he can't see my burned palm.

He stood there looking at my eyes. Then, I see his too. He's still expressionless. Someone tell me, what did I do to him?

"Idiot, tell me…

Who are the real you?"

* * *

**Killua is evil! But it's likely for him to torture someone mentally weaker than him, isn't it? He's a jerk afterall.**

**Or is it just my thought?**

**Btw, I want to admit a sin here, but I decided not to. Hehehe, sorry**

**I would like to know your thoughts here, also.**

**Please review and point my weakness, whatever it is so I could make it better**

**God bless you every day~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : She is an Angel

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

**I claim myself as Hunter X Hunter no.1 fan, with no extremely huge reason, proof, and consideration.**

* * *

**Hello there! If you're still interested enough to even click to read this chapter.**

**I throw the word "idiot" too much in previous one, reading it again and I get sick myself…..**

**The Killua here is so mean to even able to tell something like that. If I was Miel, I would cry instantly….. :'(**

**Is it still a romance genre story?**

**So I try to decrease the quantity from now on.**

**Please go easy on me!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : She is an Angel**

"Who….are the real me?"

He stayed silent. He put my bag on the bed on my left side but standing still. Didn't bother to take a chair for a sit at all. He kept looking at me. He's dead serious. I shouldn't make fun of it. "Hmmm….. I don't know how to answer it. Gimme some questions."

"What's your race?" He started quickly.

"Human."

"I've never seen human with born-pointed ear and born-permanent scarlet eyes."

_HUH?_ I'm surprised by that. Why did he save me back then if he hated that too?

"You hate it, too? I'm sorry then, if my ear and eyes didn't satisfy your standard. What should I do then? Get rid of them? So you don't have to see them anymore?" I can hear my voice trembles a bit. I shot him a glare too.

"How will you get that wound healed?"

"The doctor put balsam on it."

"You said it would heal by itself, I suppose."

"I have regeneration ability a bit more than other human. What's with that? You hate it, too?"

"With that monster power that you possessed, how can you be severely wounded that easily?"

I startled. I pause for a moment. He really believes that woman words? He hasn't seen it with his own eyes. Does this boy just simply have this trait with him? I can't believe it.

"Hmm… so that's what you want to know the most? Well… should I tell you? It would be my greatest weakness…. You could use it against me."

"How? By saying you're an idiot?"

"Could you stop that already? It's annoying!" I drop my left hand and get a sit. "Everyone says I'm a one in a thousand years- gifted genius. But you keep saying that I'm a useless, stupid idiot and nothing more! I'm sick of iiiiiiiiitttt alreadyyyyyy!" I was shouting with a face like a child desperately ask his mom to buy him a candy. Well, he's evil. Recalling what he had said to me in the café, I don't regret shouting at him like that even if I have to lose my grace.

"Hmph…!" he put a hand on his mouth. All fingers cover it.

_What? He's holding his laugh._

"What! If you wanna laugh, laugh already!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed out loud, and hard! What the fuck!

I remain silent watching him laughing like that. But he keeps laughing hard for like eternity! Is there even something funny in my sentences?

"Ahaha…aha….ahahahaa… ! hhh….hhh…hh" I remain silent. Keeping my eyes on him. "A gifted genius? An idiot like you? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Papa, mama…..I'm now facing the hardest, the most sicken, the rockiest part of life.

"Haa…haa…. Really if they're not treating you much too nicely, they must be real idiots! HAHAHAHA!" then he pull a chair and sit on. "Listen, Miel. Only idiot who acts like idiot. So there's just simply no way you are really a gifted genius, you got that?"

"Very…!"

"hmph…pfftt….! A kid like you, who is still pouting like that.. haha…. A gifted genius….haha…hahahaha! uh, oh yeah, I almost forgot. Pay me the iced tea and shortcake. 40.000 zennies."

"Huuhh? I thought you bought them for me. 40.000 zennies? You must be lying!"

"Huh? Who said that I was giving them for free? I bring your bag here. Pay up. Don't say that you don't have any zenni with you."

"So that's why you bring my bag here. What if I really don't have any with me?"

"You're gonna pay with your body."

"And what are you gonna do? Throwing my naked body in a sea of disgusting rich old men?"

"Hey that sounds good! You're not an idiot in this field. I'll really consider it." He made a disgusting face with a hand on his chin and his eyes looking up. "You're not that ugly. You could be my money source."

I search my wallet in my bag, put out some money and shove it to him.

"What a horrible thing to do as a guy. My previous ones always be the one who fetch me anything. Here, 40.000 zennies cash!"

"Hey, it's a wallet, not a purse. Are you really a princess?"

_He's making me sick. _I ignore him and get down from the bed and want to go towards the door on the left side, reminds you that Killua is still on my left side too, to get out of this place. But, when my foot is just touching the floor, suddenly I'm facing Killua from a bit far away. The door is just behind me. My body was being in battle mode. What happen with me?

"Killua…..What are you doing?"

"Eh, I'm not doing anything to you. I watch you get down from the bed and suddenly you've been there. How come you could move there in one hell of godspeed?" he said calmly in wonder.

"I'm just asking what you are doing. Not what you are doing to me. But now I'm asking you, what are you planning to do to me?"

My body shivers and I feel nervous. The atmosphere around me is tensed up. My eyes are opening widely glaring at him. My teeth clenched tightly. _Is he really planning to do something to me just now? This has happened before, it's my body instinct. To prevent me from getting harmed, my body moves automatically in godspeed to evade all kinds of harms. Well, training result._

"I'm being honest with you, Miel. I don't have anything in mind." He's still calm and looks a bit confused. He isn't lying to me. "By the way, where are you going to?"

"Uh," I calmed down and standing steady. "I'm hungry. I haven't had my dinner yet. Wanna come?"I smiled to him.

"Sure." He nodded and come with me.

* * *

It's about 5 days to arrive at the city Killua's going to. It's 10 in the morning. I heard this city is called Yorkshin. Why do they call it Yorkshin, anyway? By the way, 5 days together with Killua is hell….

So I decided to short it become just 2 days. How do I make it? You wanna know? Everyone wanna know, right? Okay, okay I'll tell you already. It's the day after I got my wound treated, it's healed completely. The story begins with I'm getting my breakfast as usual. There, the bloody scene starts. Well, I have to admit, it's not that much actually. I'm just overreacting. I shouldn't have as a lady, but he really flipped my switch on! This is what he told me when I'm eating :

"Huh? You eat that much? Won't you explode by eating that much? And you're saying you're a princess? With that kind of appetite? You're not even a human, idiot! How can such a small, brittle body of yours that can't even take a heated teapot will hold that much of fat, huh? You've eaten trucks of dozens fat last night. Now, early in the morning, you repeat the same insanity as you're a person on the verge of death because he hasn't eaten for a thousand years. You're unbelievable. You should be ashamed of yourself for even living now. Just go die already!"

And with that I lock myself up for 3 days. I was just eating pancakes and spaghetti and soup and chicken pie and milk and sandwich and strawberry juice and risotto and fried potato and noodles. They're not in large quantity too. What's so wrong about eating when I was hungry, till I have to swallow his sting gibes? He even bothers coming towards my table while our way isn't crossing at all. He said it with a mockingly underestimating face. Looking down at me with a veerryyyyy annoying face….. Oh, dear God, will you give me another kingdom to rule if I could get through this hell? Well, I still don't know him at all. There's no progress. What I learn about him is just that he's a complete jerk. Just because he saved me once from that crowd and he acts almighty around me…..? Bah!

Now, I'm inside a taxi beside him towards the hotel. It has been 20 minutes from the ship port. The traffic isn't very busy.

The first time I arrive here I start to like this place. The people didn't get paranoid over me. It's a big city, I suppose. Yeah here is better, it's not as hot as the city Killua's home take place. But more noisy and doesn't have more clear air. And doesn't have any bird chip. And smells bad. Does this city get any mafias in it? Papa told me that the smell of mafias is bad.

"My fiancée-to be….are you mad at me?" he is saying beside me. "You haven't talk to me from 3 days ago. Why did you lock yourself up? You miss me so much now, right?"

"All of my older ones have died or I can say at least disappear. All of the corpses can't be found everywhere. I don't know exactly what happen back then. I just keep thinking that I kill them by myself without realizing it and destroy their body maybe because they flick me a bit, UN….intentionally. You know that I have a temper issue, right? So, I locked myself up, to try to get myself some kind of a rehabilitation, so I won't do it again unconsciously. I want to do it with my eyes open. So I can really feel it by myself how the blood will run through my skin, having the organs sliced up and wrapped on the body parts to be burned down to ash, and make sure that I was the one who's doing it." I'm smiling at him.

"Oh, I see…. How fortunate I am! You know what they say about me? That I am one in ten-million. I guess they're being honest." Just then, we arrived.

We get down in front of the hotel. Not in front of the front door, but by the gates. Why did the taxi not take us inside?

"Killua!" huh, it's not me.

"Yo, Killua!"who's there?

"Oh, Gon! Leorio!" Killlua approach them instantly. They're a bit far, I guess. I can see anyone, cause of the wall. I'm in no good position. I think they're already talking. Are they his friends?

well, have to start the drama then...

* * *

**Killua's P.O.V**

_CRAP! THIS IS NO GOOD! THIS IS BAD! I CAN'T LET THEM SEE HER!_

"Hey long time no see! How're you guys doing?" I said, quickly making them away from Miel.

"Huh? Killua, I'm happy that you're fine!" Gon said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you told us that you're getting desperate about your fiancée…."

"Uh, I'm fine now. Don't think about it!"

"By the way, Killua…." Leorio's speaking "Who is that girl behind you?"

_What! _ I turn behind me. _Miel! How could she? I didn't even feel her presence or when she erased it. How come? _

_I guess, I'll think twice before I get her mad in the future. With that monster toss and no presence at all, I could end up in the sea as ashes!_

"I look her, there, walking just now but I didn't feel her presence at all. Huh? C-C-C-C-Could it… be ….. she is….?" Leorio is confused. Uh, no. He's frightened.

" Yeah you 're right. She is just one of my brother rare figure collection. Great, isn'it? She can walk and as big as human being. We can order her around for housekee…."

**But they both stop and looking at her. I automatically stop too. But I didn't dare to turn my head and both of them approach her already.**

* * *

**Gon's P.O.V**

We're speaking in the side walk. Leorio and I are on the way to rent some suits. Coincidently, we met Killua who had arrived here. He called me that he arrived today, but meeting him on the way is unexpected. And who is she?

Whoa, this girl is frightening; all about her face was pointed. With that pale skin and scarlet eyes, reminds me of Kurapika. Oh her hair is blonde too. Her dress, it's too minim….. doesn't she get cold wearing something like that? But what is she doing behind Killua? But I didn't see anyone with him when he approached us. Where is she coming from? Up till just now, I didn't feel her presence at all. What a great _In_. But I can feel her presence now.

"I thought that you were a ghost just now, you make me scared.….." Gon said. "Please don't be offended, it's because you're so pale….and I can't feel your presence till you got behind Killua."

"Ooh me too…! Hello little lady! What's bring you here? Are you here to know more about me? I'm sorry but you're too young for me…. I'll accept you 10 years from now. Don't worry, I'll always wait for you! Oh by the way, the name's Leorio, may I know your name, please….?"

She's smiling at us and bowed down. Then she stands steadily, start speaking

"Nice to meet you. My name's Miel. I'm the daughter of King Paul and Queen Victoria from our kingdom. I am here to give accompany for Killua as his fiancée. I hope we could get along well. You guys are his friends, I suppose…."

_aaaaaaaaaaaaa… Killua's fiancée? He told us that she has died already! _

"Uh, nice to meet you, Miel." I said almost whispering.

"Kingdom? You're the royal highness?" Leorio surprised. But he seems to ignore the fact that she's Killua's fiancée. That has been told DIE in a car accident!

"Yes , I am."

"Wow, I don't believe it ! In this kind of era I could meet a princess!"

"The pleasure is mine." She said with a smile.

When she's talking with Leorio, I turn my head and move away to face Killua.

"What is this all about, Killua? You said that she has died!"

"Uuh… Gon I can explain it, really….."

Then, he really explained it with detail. He even told me the minutes. Because this time he explains with facing me directly, it's impossible for him to lie again.

"I see… so she doesn't really want to be engaged to you, that's why she commit suicide and disguise it by a car accident." I understand now.

"Yeah, and she has written a will too, that her sister would take place of her. The one who're coming with me now, is her sister. They're different people. I'm not lying to you about the car accident. It happened just after I hung up, I got a call from Goto. He said that I will be engaged to her sister cause they just found the will later. Do you understand it? ( MEGA LIE! )"

"Yeah…. I get it now….."

"Till when are you gonna lie to him, Killua? He's your friend, you moron." Miel suddenly speak behind Killua.

I looked at her, not believing what she just said before.

"Uh, What do you mean with lying, Miel?" I startled. A contradiction occurs here.

"Huh? You really are a kind person, eh? He lied twice to you and you still want to listen to him."

"What?!"

"Miel! Don't talk bullshit! You're making him distrust me! Gon, this girl is a drama queen. You shouldn't believe in whatever she is saying." Killua tried to defend himself.

"I'm not the one lying here. Killua's one and only fiancée is me. No one else. There's no such thing like car accident. I only have brother as sibling. You can call Killua's dad if don't believe me. I'm sure you know him too since you two are friend. I have his number."

"Wha-! You bitch….."

"Miel has told me everything! Killua, how dare you! You bring her and then leave her in the jungle, you made the people think she is the one who stole the city property instead of you AAAANDD…. you ALMOST sell her in the black market! Just in 5 days! How dare youuuu!" Leorio's sudden voice surprised us. What make me surprised the most is his words. Killua really do all of that? I better demand explanation AQAP. AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!

Leorio's losing his temper. He's ready to punch Killua anytime.

"Killua! You better explain this in three!" I clenched my fist, ready to punch him too. If Killua really has done several traumas to her, she really is a strong girl! It's a miracle that she could still smile like that!

"Hey, guys, I can explain it. Don't believe in what she told you. She really is a drama queen. Whatever she is saying, all just bullshit!"

"THREE!" Leorio and I shout together approaching the stand still Killua in front of us with our punches!

"Stop!"

_Huh? _I surprised and turn my head to the source of the voice.

"Huh? Miel why…?"

" I know he has done several sins, to you, to me, to the world but we have to forgive him. People make mistakes. Even you and I has made mistake too, right? We can't judge him personally. We have to give him a second chance!" she begs us to forgive Killua. Her face was really worried. She hold her hands. They're trembling.

"Uh….. Miel… is it really okay? At least I have to punch him once."

"YEAH! Is it really okay? He has stepped on your pride!" Leorio is still tensed but a bit hesitate.

"I'm fine. You don't have to punch him for me. Please, we shouldn't avenge anyone for anything. It's not the way you live your life. Even God would get mad if we do avenge. We shouldn't punch someone when we're mad. It's bad. I don't want you two to be bad." She said softly.

She's right. I shouldn't punch someone when I'm losing myself. It's not the right way to act. Even Miel, the one who definitely got pissed the most, had forgiven him already. We're approaching each other, her divine words realize me that I almost done the wrong doing. She really looks like….an angel. Leorio and I hold her hands together. We're smiling to each other.

"Thanks Miel. You stop me, you really are kind." I said softly.

Leorio replied "You really are one of kind, Miel-chan. That's make you a true lady." He's sobbing.

"Uh, don't be like that guys, I'm still nothing…" she smiled.

How could Killua harm this kind of girl? She doesn't deserve anything to be treated that awfully. Uh, maybe Killua was nervous beside her. I will too if I was in his place, but I won't be that extreme. Miel is such a good girl! despite of all that scary things about her.

"You got them, drama queen…." Someone is saying his thought.

* * *

I hope I make an improvement in this chapter

Well please leave your thoughts on the review!

Review, Review, Review~!

God bless you everyday~!

Bye~!


	5. Chapter 5 A Guiding Light

I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

I claim myself as Hunter X Hunter no.1 fan, with no extremely huge reason, proof, and consideration.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : A guiding light**

* * *

Killua's P.O.V

_Look at her…_

_She is smiling disgustingly mischievous towards me when those two are right in front of her._

_What a bitch I'm countering with right now….._

_She got those two just in 15 minutes after meeting them. Making me feel like wind in the air._

_No. Gon is the one who's too kind to think that she may lie._

_And Leorio is too foolish to think that way even if people from around the world say so._

_She is the strongest enemy I ever encountered with so far…_

_NO! No way! What am I thinking? She is just an idiot!_

_I hang around Gon too much, I think, that my view of people changes… just a lil' bit._

_There are dozens evils out there and she really is no one of them._

_She's just an idiot …._

_She must be thinking that she just got some good toys to play against me…_

_Hmph ! Only idiot can come up with such thought…._

"What are you guys doing here? You wanna buy something or just taking a walk?" she released her both held-hands and get them behind her back.

"Not really, tonight, the daughter of our friend's boss is gonna held a b'day party. He said we could come and bring as many people as we want! You can imagine how rich they are? Hahaha! They would likely to invite the entire city! It's held in the auction building and he said we must wear formal suit. So we're on the way to get a rent." Miel was looking at Leorio while he's explaining with his hands tossed everywhere.

"Miel could come too, if you want. It would be so much fun!" _Huh? Gon asked her to come too?_

"I may come? Is it okay?" she pretend to be shy. _Yikes!_

"OF COURSE IT IS! what gonna be a blast is they would show The Black Messenger! The coolest black metal band ever and many more! There are also Juan Synvlakovsky, Milmight Stern, the Duo Muse and so on! All of them are popular entertainer! You can't miss this specta one! You'll regret it for eternity if you didn't come to see them while it is sooo freeee!"

"Ahahaaha! Leorio, you're like the EO! How do you know so much?"

" How do I know? I know everything that's going around the world! It is as easy as flipping my hand!"

Beep Beep Beep Beep…..Beep Beep Beep Beep….

" Oh it's my phone" she shove her right hand to her pocket to get her black colored phone, then looking down at her phone screen. "Tell Killua, too. If he's coming, I'll come too."

"Of course we will. You don't have to worry about it. You really care about him, huh?"

"Yeah, Gon, of course! He's my fiancée! Excuse me, then." Smiling, she walks away from them.

_Tch! Disgusting…..._

_Acting all weak and cute just for gaining their trust…. I don't have to do all that efforts….._

" Killua, tonight there'll be—" I cut Gon off.

" B'day party, I know. I hear it already." Gon and Leorio approach me.

"Come with us! It's okay to bring as many people as we want! It's like an open house!" he said it happily. His anger towards me before has gone with no trace at all. Well I know he's such this type, but that bitch acting made me think the otherwise. It made me think that his anger has gone now because he got manipulated by her words.

"Yeah, I will. Let's go rent the suit."

Leorio looks surprised by me. "Huh? How do you know that we're supposed to wear suit?"

"Yeah Killua, I'm a bit surprised." _Gon too?_

"I was behind you all the time, I can hear you clearly." I said bored. They just say 'oohh, right!' 'sorry, we know, Killua!' They really forget my existence, then! Just what's so special about that bitch, really. Well, she is a beauty, slim, well mannered girl with interesting anomaly body parts. But it's just the cover! The hell with this world! All of you fall for her fake package! She is a two-faced drama queen! I've had enough with this! That bastard come later but took it all in a matter of minutes!

I'll never speak with you ever again!

"Hey, I'm finished. Let's go. Please guide the way, Leorio!" speak of the devil. She raised her right arm, cheerfully telling Leorio around like old friend. _It's sting, moron! Can't you smell it! _

Leorio would be too stupid to not grant her words."Yoshhh! This way, guys!" he cheerfully leading us as she said.

We start moving. Leorio at the front, followed up on his left side by….. Gon. Huh? He left me? What! He used to say 'Let's go, Killua' before leaving when we're together.

"Let's go you two. Leorio will guide the way for us!" _Huh? You two? Uh, I forgot, there was still this brat! _ I took a glance at the jerk to find her smiling mockingly at me!

"You have participated the auction with Zepail before, right? You must have rent the suit before. You should be the one who guide us, Gon!"

"Uh, I forgot the place already. Uhehe~ . Then, why are you leading the way?"

"Huuhhh? Because Miel told me to. The problem is I don't know where to rent the suit…"

"Huuuh! Then who's gonna guide us?"

"Just ask random person in the street, then."

"If you say so…."

They don't even ask me to consider my solution, huh? Was I really left out?

"**Killua Zaoldyeck is jealous as hell now."** Uh, this bitch! She says that with her phone she hold near her mouth using it as a mike. "He got jealous over his two friend that didn't even has a piece of thought to ask him a solution in the first place. He's being left out like a chick was kicked out from a group of duck and—" I shot an irritated glare at her, shut my mouth as I don't want to speak to her anymore! "I better end this report, will they regain consciousness of his existence? Don't change the channel, we'll come back after this break." She spoke like an entertainment news host. Huh, just mock as much as you want. I'll never speak to you. I look away and walking quickly, but suddenly she stopped me with an arm in front of me.

"Wait, Killua. Let it pass first." She is saying that as she looks down on the street.

What possibly could be there that she has to stop me? I look down on the street to see nothing but an ant in front of my right foot. Just an ant. Nothing else. If I look carefully, the ant is carrying something, maybe sweets which it found in the trash bin. She really stopped me just for an ant?

Idiot!

* * *

Miel's P.O.V

"**Hello, Papa."**

"**Hi, dear. How's your day?"**

"**Boring as usual."**

"**Hahaha, you're fine then. How's him?"**

"**We haven't had the ceremony."**

"**Hm…. It's been 2 weeks now."**

"**I've just met him 5 days ago."**

"**Is that so? Have you got him?"**

"**I don't know anything about him yet."**

"**I'm not asking that, I asked you, have you got him?"**

"…**looks like he doesn't care about me at all."**

"**Huh? It's strange. Are you telling the truth?"**

"**Yes, I am."**

"**I can't just believe it, you know."**

"**He's still a kid, Papa."**

"**Yeah, a kid…. Just like… you… the same age … as you…"**

"**Anything's wrong?"**

"**Don't you ever dare fall for him. You got that?"**

"**I…..am not…..falling for him…"**

"**This is your duty. Remember that in my mind. Don't let one mistake, smash all of your hard works."**

"**I…won't… Papa."**

* * *

"Miel, what fragrant are you using now?", Gon suddenly asked me.

We're on the way to the hotel where Gon and Leorio are staying after getting rent some suits.

In the end, we got a taxi from Killua suggestion so that it would save the time and energy. The driver knows the field better. It's has been 3 hours. Because we got our lunch after getting the suits. What strange is Killua didn't mock me at all. Not even a single word TO me. Till now. Is he mad at me? It's not that I like him mocking me better. Well, I didn't intend to steal his friends away. It just happen. Actually, I got surprised, too. It's way too easy. Do I lie too much?

Now we're on the front gate. Everyone carry theirs. Except me, Leorio offers to carry it, so I let him.

We're walking to the front door. A bit far. Why don't we get inside by the taxi?

"Miel? You hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What was it again?"

"What fragrant are you using today?"

"Uh, I don't use fragrant. Why?"

"Hmm… nothing."

"Oh."

"Ne, where do you live?"

"In my castle."

"Castle? Where is it? We have gone to a castle before. When we played the Greed Island. Right, Killua?"

"Yeah, Battera-san's house, huh?" Killua answer him.

"It's so much fun back then! Miel, where is it?"

"Mountain, I suppose."

"I suppose? You don't really know where you are living?" Leorio's joining too.

"Well, I guess…."

"Hm? Why are so quiet now, Miel? You're still that cheerful in the taxi?" Leorio is anxious.

"Really? Oh. Don't know."

"Something bothers you?"

"Nothing. Maybe my mind is just blank right now." I said without think.

"Heeesshh, you're random…"

"Maybe she is tired. I'll check you in, Miel. You can get a rest in the lobby while I do so." Gon kindly offer a help.

"She is not a 5 years old kid, Gon. She also doesn't carry anything with her. Let her deal her problem by herself." Killua neglects Gon's offer.

"Well, but look at her."

The three look at me. What? Is my face changing?

"She looks like she doesn't look at anything." Gon spoke.

"I look at you." I said as looking to Gon's eyes.

"It was just now."

"Oh.", just oh? Wew, maybe I'm tired, huh?

No, it's because I'm feeling a bit lonely. Hey! Wait! Why do I feel lonely?

Inside the hotel, Gon went to the receptionist with Killua to check me in. Leorio accompany me to sit on the sofa in the lobby. He put the stuffs down and sat beside me.

"You really tired, huh? You don't smile at all." He started the conversation.

"I don't smile because I don't find anything to be smiled to." I looked at him blankly.

"Ohh, haha…."

Just like that, the chit chat over.

I kept staring at Gon and Killua far in front of me, blankly. Leorio looked at me several times, looks like he tries to keep the conv going. But I ignore him. Uh, those two are coming this way. It's finished.

"Miel….! Here is your room key. You can get some rest now. Do you want me take you there?" He brings the key with his right hand and giving it to me. Gon is so kind, huh. He went for that trouble for me and smile dazzlingly like that. But, I don't care about him at all.

I can feel he didn't do it to get anything in return. I just meet him this morning, but he treats me this well. Have I deceived him that far? No, more than that, he's still a kid too. A kid I've ever have chat with is only Killua. I think most of boys are as asshole as him. But he proofed me wrong.

"Thanks." I took the key. "You don't need to."

"Yeah, Gon. She has her legs with her. She can go by herself. Stop taking care of her too much. She is a grown up." Killua replied.

"Uh, are you offended, Killua? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Maann….you little, punk. Don't get jealous over nothing." Leorio's joining.

"HUH? It's not that stupid! I'm just saying that she'll get clingy to you, guys. She is an idiot, you'll have to babysit her around if you keep it going."

"Even if the ant has a real tiny body, that could be crushed anytime without efforts, It keeps living Its life with honor and confident, without any anxiety or a single doubt to take one step ahead. To the dangerous world. To the harsh world. To the world, only its kind can understand. To the world no one give a slightest damn about It. There, It was living with a peaceful mind, like this world is not as hell as its look, whereas to get a little piece of the wonderful Gateau Chocolate , It has to put Its life on the line." I'm saying as I move my hand to any directions.

Leorio and Gon looked at me blankly.

"Uh?"

"Huh?"

"Don't get surprised guys. She is a drama queen afterall, it's not suprising if she got dramatic all of a sudden." Killua's explaining with a bored look on his face. "She's just saying that she is just a merely idiot who deceive her preys with her looks, like carnivorous plant luring their dinner."

"I remember I don't use metaphor in my sentence. You really can't understand my sentences? And I'm not finish yet." I cross my arm, pissed off with his mean words. He gives up on his demo, huh?

"It's alright you two. No need to further this. But I'm happy that you're still active, Miel. I thought that you catch a cold." Gon's saying stopped me.

"Why do you think like that?" well, I forgot, he didn't know yet that I've never catch any disease.

"Well, you wore that tiny dress on you. It's revealing too much, it think. So I thought that you catch a cold on the way because you suddenly get quiet. That mini dress could make me imagine your curves. You better wear long sleeved dress and longer pants. It's for your own safety and the wind is not good for your health too." He said that with an angelic smile on his face. Showing his eye-smile, I feel it's gently wrapped me with warmness.

This is the first time someone care about my appearance that concerning about my health. Everyone look at my appearance as a creation. What only matter are just graceful, beautiful and honor. Force me to wear those painful corsets, irritating accessories, really hard to move gowns….. Those lolicon teens too (my older ones), just seeing me wearing tanktop, they kept looking at me with rapist disgusting-look. It's fortunate that Leorio isn't one of them. If I remember carefully, everyone I've met before looks me with disgusting face, wishing I'll do anything for them as long as they treats me well. I start to think that Killua was right back then. I'm just an idiot. They're just treating me too nice.

Gon words change my sight. It's like I just got my eyes unwrapped, I can see brighter now. Up till now, I just look at this world only from my own perspective. That this world is boring and dark. I keep myself thinking that I don't see anyone clearly cause of that. Now I know that I just making up excuses, because actually, I don't care about this world. Suddenly, I can see that Gon and Leorio have spiky hair. Brown highlight for Leorio and greenish for Gon. Leorio has some whiskers on his cheeks and have a light skin while Gon's darker. Killua has silvery-white hair that looks so soft and puffy. His skin is pale too. Killua has a pair of fierce and sharp blue eyes, but it looks gentle somehow. Leorio's brown eyes are steady and pure, while Gon's are bright and felt…..wonderful. I wonder, how did he see the world with those eyes?

I can see that this hotel actually has a large lobby. Luxurious with the ornament on the wall and the pillars. There are two big windows on the left that bring the bright sunlight inside, lightening the whole area. There 2 big chandeliers wrapped with shining crystal pieces. Up till back then, I'm just seeing the sofa I had sat on, now I see there are many sofas here and 5 tables in total. This hotel is nearing my castle with its luxury.

Wow, I'm really describing things around me! Not just where I am or just a person! Where did I go up till now? The world is going around me! They're right beside me and I can't see anything of them. I'm being with them all the time and just can see all of them, now? So i was that hopeless all this time. I can look at everything better now. More clearly. With this so much light, enlightening my eyes.

And the one who has brought that light is smiling exactly in front of me. Making me feel warm, secure and safe with his kind smile. Making me feel like I don't have to go through the cold ever again.

"Gon…. Please, take me to my room."

* * *

Woohoo~ is Miel falling for Gon instead of Killua?

Killua doesn't give a damn about her, but Gon's treatment has opened her heart.

Oh, crap! I've typed it in the summary that this is Killua X OC!

Well, I'm a bit quitter :D

Who knows where will I take Miel's heart to? It just doesn't make sense if Miel fall for Killua….

Hmmmmmm… Should I change the summary? :D

Alright! That's it!

I hope more people will review on this story. Please leave some before clicking to another page. :D

God bless you everyday~


	6. Chapter 6 : I'm no one near any of you

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

**I claim myself as Hunter X Hunter no.1 fan, with no extremely huge reason, proof, and consideration.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : I'm no one near any of you**

Leorio's P.O.V

Huh? She just said that she doesn't need Gon to take her, but now she said to take her?

Oh! But, it is a good chance! She won't be with us this way. Better make them away, quickly.

"Huh? But Miel, you just said—" I cut Gon off

"You heard her already, Gon! Take her to her room! Now go, you two," I push Miel and Gon away quickly and giving her stuff "ah, and it's yours, Miel. Get some sleep, okay! Now, go! Quickly! What are you waiting for? Come on kids, go!"

"Uh … okay. Let's go, Miel." Gon walked first and Miel following him, with a head looking down at her shoes. She's not in a good shape. But her word before implies that she didn't know why Gon thought that she may catch a cold. It means that she doesn't catch one. Plus, her face is not turning red. I think, I don't have to check her. Just a sleep will do.

"Huh? Wai—" Killua looks like want to break this moment. I won't let him. I quickly shut his mouth with my right hands and then I look at those two in front of me.

"Bye! Get well, soon!" I shout at them cheerfully waving to their direction. Gon waves his hand and looks a bit confused when he saw Killua was being shut by my hand. Miel is still the same, I can see her gripping on the edge of Gon's white shirt. Well, how can she see what's in front of her, if she just look at her shoes?

After I lost sight of them, I release my hand from Killua.

"What do you want?" shoving his hands in his pocket, Killua ask me with a serious look on his face. He knows that I have a problem with him. Well, I'll blurt it out at once.

"First, I'm just saying this now because I don't want to put Miel in uncomfortable state. You said that your fiancée has died in a car accident!" I put both my hands on my waist and start lecturing him "Now, we can see her in full piece! She is alright! Why did you lie to us? Because you plan to sell her in the black market? Shame on you, Killua! You're still a kid but already have such an evil plan in your mind!" I place a hand on my forehead, closing my eyes and shake my head in disbelief. "Maaannn…..Do you really know what kind of jerk will you be if you really do that?!"

"I've told you, she deceived you guys! Don't fall for her outlook! She's lying when she said that I'll sell her in the black market and the rest! She's a drama queen! You have to believe me!" Killua shout back at me.

"After all of your lies? How could I? then, just tell me why do you want to hide her from us?"

"Hufft…." He left out a heavy sigh "Then, imagine if you're in my place. Thirteen years old, have no experience with girl, suddenly get engaged to a total beauty, feeling flustered and confused of a sudden disaster." He said those with a fierce looks? "and start thinking shits like 'oh, she is pretty and my family choose her for me, could it be that she's special?' just to know that she actually is a complete idiot, slut, bitch that has gone with several men before. I'm her 25th."

"25th…..?!" I'm shouting out loud. The people around look at me startled. I'm feeling a bit embarrassed. Then I ask him softly. "So, she has gone with men before….. but she seems to be in the same age as you….. …and….. you feel at defeat?"

"It's not that, moron!" he put his hands out and put them on his waist too. Facing me with a hard look. "On top of that, she is a drama queen. Deceiving people like she did to both of you, she's the worst kind of girl in the world! And you fall for her that too easily! You believe in all of her shits! Why? Because she looks like an angel with that looks and manner? You don't believe in whatever I said to you and you left me out! You get it?!"

He's frustrated. I can tell that he's angry towards me. But if Miel was really as bad as he told, she really did it neat and clean. It's just so normal.

So, Miel is that kind of girl? I still can't believe it, though "Well, if you're saying the facts, I'm sorry , Killua. I didn't mean to left you out, but….."

"Huh! It's okay. It's enough if you get what I'm saying to you." he crossed his arms.

"I still don't understand it, why would you go for all that troubles to hide her but still brings her with you?"

"Huh? Oh…." He blushed a bit. " Well, I didn't bring her with me, she is the one who follows me here. And, for the hide thing….." he paused. His cheeks turn red now " I don't want to let my friends know that I have such a horrible girl to be my bride in the future.….well, oh, maybe I'll just end up being like her previous ones and just having "the 25th" title in her list, so I don't have to marry her….."

Oh… I see…. So he doesn't want to look shameful in front of us. He wants to show us the best part of him. That he doesn't have anything bad around him. He feels ashamed to have that kind of girl with him. _Huh, you are the moron one, Killua! We're friend, right? You don't have to hide anything from us. _My face was softer this time. Well, If I was in his place….I wouldn't do the same! Letting such a babe go is really a waste!

"Hohohoho! Killua, my friend, you're really just a kid, huh?" he looks at me confused and startled. "Listen, you don't have to be ashamed or anything for having such a girl with you. What could be change of her is just her player manner, right? If you could posses a magic power, you want to change her, right? No! NO! You don't have to go visiting a witch or get a 50 years of meditation to posses it! You already have it! What is it? What is it? You wonder it too, right? Huh? Huh?" now he looks me with an irritated face. "It…is….LOVE! you just have to make her love you! It doesn't matter how many she has gone with, she's still a girl! girls are human being that when we, boys, got a hold of her heart once, will be our slave for like eternity! A girl's heart will never forget of anyone who she has laid their love to! Even if she got another man to live with, she won't forget her love to their true one! With love you can do even the most foolish things in the world. If she loves you, she'll listen to whatever crap you give to her! What do you say now?"

"I say….idiot!" _whoa, he's shouting at me! _"It was if she is just a normal girl! What do you think a player that have been with twenty fouuurr…twenty fouuurr men would feel about love?! She can do that because she's simply just a slut! A slut just doing things like that for her own pleasure! She doesn't feel anything about love for those twenty foouuuur men! All this time!"

"Huh? How can you say that? Have you asked her?"

"Oh… not yet…"

"Huuuuhhhh?! You punk! Then why ar—"

"But I'm sure she's just like that! End of story!"

"Brat! You can't just say something like that as your fucking wish! You haven't asked her yet! Shame on you! You're just afraid if you can't really make her love you, am I right?"

"That's not it, bastard!"

"And then she will go to another man, while you have already given her a place even for just a minute in your heart, but she didn't even care about it and left you like some used up tissues."

"That was very like her to do that! You get it now? She would eventually do that!"

"HA!" pointing my index finger towards him, I'm shouting as I caught his guard off. "I know I was right! So, you do have a feeling for her, huh?"

"What! There's just no way!" his face was a definition of a denial.

"Even if she is a slut, you've given her a place once before, right? But after knowing such things you gave up."

"I've never have any feelings for her!"

"So, she is your first love, but end up being someone you don't want to be with. Well, that really will break your heart….." I put a hand on my chin, I'm thinking. It's just make sense.

"Stupid! How many times do I have to tell you, so you'll get it?"

"But your problem is solved already! You know there was this man," I start my story-telling "he looked at a random girl in the street and falls for her. After some chit chat in several days, his feeling has developed even more and he decides to propose a marriage to her. But….. but, she turns out to be a whore…..the.. _*sob*_ the man has already love her to death…._*sob*" Huooo…. I'm crying out… my face is covered in tears_ "The man… the man still propose to her in the end. _*sob*_ the girl is definitely doesn't have any feeling towards him and told him what she really is, but he said…_*sob*_ he said that he didn't care about it and he really married her! He… love her, pure from his deepest heart! Uuuhh… … it's saaadddd!" I wiped my tears on my face, it's really sad….! How could he…! This is the pure love! Doesn't look at anything even if it's the worst part of the world! He knows what's really inside that girl even if she is a whore…. He must be love her, cause he can see it, the pure golden heart that's inside her, that nobody can found.

"Huuuhh…?" Killua seems to be out of his mind now in disbelief. Huh? Why? It's sad, right? "and where did you get that cheesy-romance story…..?"

I pull out the book from my suit pocket to let him take look. It's red colored and has beautiful golden crafts on it "I'm not finish yet…. What's worst is, she still did the whore things after the marriage! Could you imagine it?! But the man keeps himself silent although he knows it and keep loving her. In the end…..*sob* in the end….. the girl realize that she has done a horrible thing. She start to love him and stop her whore thing, up till now, they live happily ever after…Uhhhhh… love…it's love that change her….his love has changed her…to a better lighten place…._*sob*_"

_Thud!_ Killua shoved the book onto my chest. He doesn't even bother to read the synopsis but start to bark "So this is where you find with those crazy things. That's what I call idiots! You fools can do anything stupid as much as you want. But loving someone like that is just ridiculous!" he back away and leave me with my book on my hand.

"Huh? You didn't get the story? *sob* it… it is…."

He turns to look at me, shoving his hands in his pocket again and calmly say "I've get it, stupid. Okay, fools will really do that, blindly love a whore for nothing, voluntarily giving anything he got for nothing, but….." and suddenly, his face is hardened and his eyes got darker, so dark like he would kill me anytime if I spit more, even a word. When I hear him spoke the next sentence, I got chills all over my body, but he spoke it with an extremely calm and at the same time full of blood-lust, fury and madness. It's worse than the one I look at when he just killed Bodoro in Hunter Exam.

"Don't you dare tell me to do the same, it was nonsense. I'm no one near any of you, stupid."

* * *

Miel's P.O.V

Looking in the mirror, I found a kid smiling happily there. It's 6 p.m. The party actually starts at 4 but Leorio told us that the best part would come up about at 7, so here I am still brushing my blonde hair in front of a fairly big rectangle-shaped mirror which attached to a desk. I get the brush here, I didn't bring any with me. With the ornament at the mirror edge, it looks luxurious. Reminds me of the mirror in my room.

After Gon took me to my room, I asked the payment for the check-in, but it was so expensive and I didn't have that much with me. About 1,5 million zennies for a night. So, in the end, I'll just transfer the money to his account. Just then there's a message in his phone so I waited for him. He said it's from Leorio, it say 'Hey Gon, tell Miel too, that we'll get the party a little late, no need to hurry cause the best part would come around 7.', Gon said that he was about to tell me that the party will hold on 4.

So I can get some rest first. I can't sleep though, I'm not that tired. After getting inside my room, throw my belongings and lay on the bed I keep thinking about Gon, how can he be so wonderful? He is mature for his age, bright, positive, looks like he is an optimist, gentle, cute...

Uh, what am I thinking?! I'm still Killua's fiancee. Well it's not official yet, but it will be though. Gon is Killua's friend, Gon won't be happy if I...feel something like this, he'll feel guilty to Killua. Eventhough Killua won't give even a slightest damn about it. But in the end, I think Gon is just a perfect being.

Ah, it's time. I pinned both my left and right side hair up. I wore my rent dress,a white no- sleeve dress with a fairly big black bow behind my waist. The skirt on the front side end just above my knees and the back reach my ankle. There is another black skirt under the outer white. The skirt has pockets too, that's why I go for this one. I wore black colored strap shoes with 3cm heels. But I'm happy to find that I still looked like a spoiled brat kid! Hahaha! It's not like when I was in that cursed castle, I have to wear adult-like gown and make up when I'm just 12!

Now, I'm ready, well I looked childish this way. But still not reaching the level that would embarrass everyone. I take my keyroom, get outside, lock my room and put the key inside my pocket. My room is on the 3rd floor, the same goes for Gon's and Leorio is staying at Gon's room. Gon said, Killua's room is on the 2nd floor. This hotel has three floors but the building is so large. There are some pools in the middle. The building is shaped like O, simple, huh?

I went to the lift to reach the 1st floor. Gon told me to meet in the lobby. The lift is empty and up till I reach the 1st floor and the lift door opened I didn't see anyone, but a white haired boy. It must be Killua, he's not far, maybe he just got here. I approach and greet him while I was 2 meters away.

"Killua."

He turns and looked at me nonchalantly."Oh, it's you idiot."

_Huh? What's this? I see him different from before._ My foot just stop on the spot, my eyes got wider_ Something about him that I didn't know up till now, that has made me asking myself from the first time I look at him. _I kept my eyes on him. Staring at him in amazement. _Maybe cause I didn't bound at anything now... I can see him clearly that_

_"_Killua is actually handsome, huh? I can see that smooth and flawless pale skin. Does he get any skin treatment? It's strange for a boy. It's as smooth as vanilla ice cream."

"Huh? Why you…suddenly—" He talks to me but I'm just too busy with my own mind.

"That silvery hair looks reaaa...lly soft,eh? I wanna try brushing it so badly. Although he wears a suit on him, I can see his trace. It's slim but firm. Does he go to any gym?"

He looks at me pissed off but he is blushing a little bit. "Hey, idiot—"

"The suit was perfect on him. Only a man with a built body, looks good on a suit. That baby face was cute too. Those combi could make him looks this hot at that age. Oh, it's answering my question."

"Drama Queen, if this is one of your disgusting act, quit it already or you'll make me do it hard and painful…"

_Eh, act? all I was doing is just staring at him. But why were he saying something like that? _

People begin to pass by us. Some were from the lift and some from the lobby. They're looking at us, wondering; _what happen with those two? Is there a quarrel? They want to break up! No,__stupid, the girl is confessing at him! _ Killua was confused of the sudden condition. Looking all around just to found everyone looked at the two of us. He quickly approach me.

"So…. those are why the first time I look at him, I immediately think that he is dead gorgeou-"

UPHH!

his right hand covers my lips along with a grab on my left shoulder. His hands are firm. Looking at me hardly as I startled to his "only about 5 cm away" eyes.

"Stop saying... Those embarrassing...words... idiot….!"

_Huh? Saying? No, I thought them in my mind._

He pulls his right hand a bit, uncovering my lips, but it's still in front of me. His eyes locked with mine.

"Killua, why did you say 'stop saying'? I'm not saying anything. I'm just thinking."

"Ugh! Idiot," his right hand grabs my right shoulder and both hands feel hard "you said it all..."

"Oh, am I? No way! There's no way I said that! It's embarrassing! I keep it in mind! By the way, how could you know it?"

"I know it because I heard it with my fucking ears; you're saying those fucking embarrassing lines that you keep in your fucking mind!"

….

_What! What! What!_

* * *

**I don't know whether I should display a lil bit of Miel's suffer or her _ in the next chapter?**

**I want to make a good action story actually but confused here**

**Anyone could help me for choosing?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Blonde Idol

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

**I claim myself as Hunter X Hunter no.1 fan, with no extremely huge reason, proof, and consideration.**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews everyone. They're my energy pills!

Stay excellent everyone!

Now, I think author's note is boring, so I'll just disappear here

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Blonde Idol**

* * *

Wow, saying those embarrassing lines in front of everyone sure was an out of options. But, what could I do? My voice just run on its way as it wished.

Oh, boy...

Along the way to the auction building, Killua was giving me a nasty look. I had really made him mad. I continuously said sorry to him but he didn't even flinched at all. We walked on foot because the place was actually nearby. Leorio and I were walking in the front, Killua and Gon were behind us. Killua was chit-chatting with Gon happily, but I could feel it. The piercing glare at my back was drilling up to the front side. He made it sure, I was feeling uneasy.

Whenever, Gon was talking with Leorio and I tried to glance at him, he kept tucking his hand in his pockets and looked at other direction. Like he was disgusted to look at my face.

Well, if that was the case then I wouldn't want to make up again.

Finally, Me, Gon, Leorio and Killua had arrived at the birthday party. The auction building was the place of the princess' party. We were walking towards the huge door, they were brown and got carved in simple but classic styled iris flowers. Even the holder got carved too. I was the one who opened the door first and as the little view before me was getting better, my eyes got widen and widen.

It was... Ooh what it was, what was the proper word? May I say it...luxurious? Or fabulous? Or fantastic? Or magnificent? Or wonderful?

It was luxurious and fabulous and fantastic and magnificent and wonderful! Really! Oh, God, this place was paradise!

I immediately ran into the hall and frozen in amazement. The room was bright with changing colors lamps were beaming throughout every corner. The decorations were hung up along the ceiling leaving the white painted wall got many murals of music theme creations. The beating song was just kicking in. I could feel the beat into my heart.

There were many round tables with 4 chairs around each, sheeted with blank white. The floor was perfectly colorful dance floor matching the 'wow' main stage with typography said 'Happy Birthday to Alicia Gurdon' designed in music theme. There was also a picture of her face smiling in happiness. There was 2 DJ collaborating in the middle of the stage. Swaying their body, following the rhythm. With 10 big speakers colored in purple and its tint and hue, plus 1, 2, 3...10 more on each sides, the music was incredibly shaking!

This was very cool, this was rocking!

"Miel, you're really excited! I told you, this party is rocking!" Leorio tapped my shoulder from behind causing me flinched in surprise.

I turned and stretched my arms out as wide as I could to show my really, really amazed self."Oh, yeah! This is very cool! I just step my feet for a few seconds and I already get this joyful feeli-!"

**_Duk!_**

"Ouch! Hey, watch out, pale!"

Huh? A young man scolded me. He hit my stretching right arm. "Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized instantly.

"And what would that sorry for, huh?" He said with annoying face. He then beat his cloth where my arm hit him. "You pale girl, step aside!" He was really rude. I could see his skin was bright too but not reaching pale-level. But wasn't it just too much?

"Hey, she has apologized, dude! Don't joke with me!" Leorio confronted him.

"Huuh? Who's joking around, shit? It's originally her mistake to hit me with her hand right?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! She didn't mean it, you punk!"

"She still hit me, you fuck! Who won't be crept out to be hit by a pale being like that, huh?"

"MOTHERFU-"

"Uuh, Leorio. Enough." I cut him off. "I'm sorry, mister. Please forgive my rudeness." I bowed down to him.

"Uugh...hiiyy..." He ran off.

He ran off?

I looked upward. He was gone. Walking hastily with frightened eyes.

What happened here?

"What happened here?" Gon's words were matching my mind. He, with Killua, approached us, worried was visibly glued on his face. "I saw you two quarreled with that man over there. Is there something wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I replied. I spotted a group of people were talking. They looked almost the same age, older in this case. I wanted to test something out. I immediately went, leaving the trio, to greet the group.

"Hey, good night, guys! May I join the chit chat?" Pairs of eyes were beamed on me. They observed me from top to toe. "I don't know everyone here because my friend can't attend the party together. So, I was looking for some accompany. I enjoy making new friends too." I gave it my best friendly smile.

"Uuh..." They seemed hesitated.

"Oh, of course, you can! Just join us! What's your name?" But one person was friendly enough. He must be the mood-maker. The others watched him unsatisfied. It was obvious they didn't like the idea.

"It's Miel! What's yours?"

"My name's Hiro. Nice to meet you."

The others were joining too. They introduced them self but it was a reaaally short introduction. I tried to make the conv longer. I kept on asking questions but they just answered with yes or no. Hiro's answer wasn't that short but I could see, all the time he looked at me, anxiety was creeping in his eyes.

I wouldn't make it any longer. I got it already. "Oh, I'm hungry guys. I want to grab some right now. Wanna come?"

Hiro was opening his mouth before cut off by the others.

"Oh, sorry. We can't, Miel. We got something to do."

"Yeah, you go first, Miel."

"Right! You have to eat when you're hungry!"

"Go eat first, Miel."

Yeah, yeah, I got it. They all wanted me to step out of this just right now. I didn't intend to bother anymore. "Okay then. Bye guys!" I waved my hand as I left the group.

What was wrong? I had never treated like this before. Remember what the man said before,

'watch out, pale'

'Who won't be crept out to be hit by a pale being like that, huh?'

Was it because my pale skin?

I came back to the trio. They eventually waited me to make me unpeeled the crust.

"What's the matter, Miel?" Gon's voice was demanding. He wanted me to not lying. It wasn't time to fool around.

"Nothing, really. I just test out the others' reaction towards me. Is it the same or not as the man before?" I replied.

"And what's your result?" Killua joined in. I thought he was still mad at me because I made a scene involving him. He looked alright now. Huh, he just talked with me above a need.

"They are scared of me." I stopped to look at their expressions. Killua was discernibly surprised. When the other two were surprisingly calm. They stayed calm as if it was a small matter, not something to care about, a public secret. I didn't believe if they really didn't care about it, considering their personality, they should be the one to freak out, no?

I continued. "They are frightened. I don't know why. I have been friendly toward them. Say, Gon. You've told me, I make you scared. Is it because of my skin?" I crossed my arms.

Gon startled. His eyes were running at random directions and he started scratching his cheek with a finger. Looking at Leorio, he said "Leorio, what do you think?"

"Huh? Why ask me? You should answer her question, you're the one she asked to." Leorio was trying to evade this.

"I prefer ugly truth." I said.

"Gon, answer her." Killua told him hurriedly. He was curious too.

"Uh, uuh,...eeee...iiiii..." Gon was stuttered. Killua and I was pressing him with demanding eyes. I felt sorry to force him like this but I needed to know the truth.

"Firstly, I'm so sorry, Miel." Gon began, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. He looked at me steady, he would make this settled already.

"I think so, Miel. It was because of your skin. You see, that flawless skin, that grayish toned skin, it is kind of ...of..." He paused and looking down. But he tried to erase all of the hesitation in his mind. He didn't want to make this dissolved longer.

"It's kind of corpse-pale skin." After saying it, Gon stopped for a while.

"Continue." I said quickly. That sure wasn't the end. That sure wasn't the only thing.

In the other hand, Killua was visibly confused. He couldn't hide it at all, even a baby would know it right, he didn't understand why Gon said such thing. At the other hand Leorio was looked at the other way and scratching the back of his head. I could conclude he was agreeing with Gon. So, that was what people see me as.

Gon continued. "I think that it is what make you frightening the most. Plus, the firm body that you got there. Just looking at it, give me feeling it isn't flesh. Hard and bold, it is..." He swallowed.

I waited for him to finish his words. Then, unexpected words were flying through the small lips. "Hard and bold. It is more like pillar."

"What's more?" I demanded. Pillar? Was he joking? I knew I was stronger than any other normal girl because I trained so hard in the past. But actually, my body looked like a pillar was new information for me.

This quiet and awkward situation didn't match the boisterousness of the party here. But what could be worse? The conversation still went on the wrong place and time.

"Uh, more? More...yeah, more...hmm..." He looked at the ceiling, seemingly thinking of something out. I observed the other two. Killua was definitely silent. Leorio still looked at the other way. There was no intention to help Gon.

"I'll just wrap things up. You, Miel, the thought I had in mind in my first glance at you was, is she alive? Because you resemble a walking dead..."

My eyes got widen, as well as Killua's. Gon hurriedly adding "But, but, but, it isn't erasing the fact that you're very pretty." He waved both hands in the air. "No, it isn't erasing any of it. You're definitely a total beauty, but..."

He clenched his fist in the air and spoke slowly. "But more like a -_has died_-walking total beauty..."

Ugh! It was strong! It really was drilling to the core! Well, I had said it, I prefer ugly truth, but it was faaaaar from ugly! It was bad, worse, the worst! The most sickening thing to spit on an absolutely living being. Walking dead? Stop joking! I was a complete living human!

"Leorio you think so, too?" My voice rose up. My brows furrowed, I couldn't hide the fact, I was angry with Gon's explanation.

I suddenly remembered. My stylists who I brought along everywhere I went outside always applied tan skin toned lotion on my skin. The lotion really made me got tan skin. They applied it all over my face, neck, arms and legs. I didn't ask what was that for because even if I knew it, they wouldn't stop applying it on me. There was no point.

So, all of that efforts were for this problem.

I didn't know that my skin tone would bring this much ruckus. Papa just let me go, without bringing any of them with me this time. He said the family would understand me, whatever I looked like so I could be free for a while. But, maybe he didn't expect something like I would go outside from the house.

"Huh? Oh?" Leorio whirled down at me. "Me? Oh...ye, yeah...hmm well, if we're talking about the color... But but but!" He waved a hand in front of my face. "Listen! This is my true opinion! Truly from the bottom of my heart! I'm not lying at all!"

Then, Leorio told me softly. "Miel, you, are, a babe. Really, really are a babe. You're pretty, you've got a good curve at this age, your appearance is nearing perfect. Except for...the skin color...and charm.

"It's such a waste for letting you go by any means. But ...to tell you the truth, you don't give off the easy feeling. You let out such a nasty aura around you. Even though you're smiling friendly, but still...it's hard to be around you."

"Then, why are you being nice to me from the first time we met, up till now?" I growled a bit. These two were unbelievable. They were hiding all of it...perfectly. They actually hated me to be around, but pretended like everything was alright.

"Because it's just too rude to shoo a girl in the first meeting. I know that you're breathing, walking, talking, and eating. You're not dead. I was trying to understand you more before judging, I tried hard to treat you, to think of you as a normal girl. Plus, you're Killua's fiancée..."

"What if I was Killua's fiancée?" I asked in rampage.

"Uuhh... Then you would be involved to us. I'll be a complete jerk if I make you feel uneasy. I've known you now that you are innocent and kind, you are a delicate person. If I treat you as I wish, I'll really hurt you and I don't want that."

I didn't know what face I was wearing right now. The only things I was aware of were my teeth clenched, my eyes widen, my irises were narrowing. One truth everyone could see, I was in madness!

So he was nice because I was unexpectedly involved? If I wasn't involved he would kick me out just instantly? What was with the 'If I treat you as I wish, I'll really hurt you and I don't want that' saying? He wanted to looked nice by not treating as he actually wish!

"Miel, I'm sorry! I didn't intend to upset you, please, I'm sorry! Please forgive my words." Gon was begging for forgiveness. "You said to spit even the ugly truth, so I did it. Actually I don't want to hide anything from you, but I know that will get you eventually upset. However, please know it, there's no intention to make you feel uneasy in the first place."

I bit my bottom lip, holding back my swearing. They were the worst, nice and happy in front of me but saving up the whole sickened feelings.

I knew they saved it because they didn't want to upset me. I knew they didn't say the truth from the beginning because they didn't want me felt left out. They said it themself. They admitted it, all of it, by their own self, from their lips.

But, this betrayed feeling... Even if this was not technically betrayed, it was so strong to even win over the kindness they showered me with back then. Listening to such words left out from them, it was hell.

"But, we won't leave you like the group nor the guy, we're friends. We definitely won't do it. It doesn't matter whether your appearance is frightening or not, it doesn't affect your divine personality. I know who you truly are. You're not a bad girl at all, you're a nice person. Please, I'm sorry. We're still friends, right?" He was speaking anxiously.

Leorio added up hastily "Gon's right, Miel! We won't leave you just like that! We've know each other well, we're friends! Friends are not leaving the company because of any means. We'll not do that!"

I paused at the moment. At this silent moment, although the place was very noisy. "You won't leave me?" Now I was the one to surprise. My head felt blank. "Hey, it's weird. The sane human will leave me in no time, like the guy before, who won't be scared of a walking dead like that?"

It was weird. It was contradicting. And that was making this very funny! I burst out in laughter. "Hahahahahaha! Hahaha, hahahaha!"

The trio looked at me in twisted feeling. Maybe it was odd for them if I laughed at this matter, but it definitely was funny. He thought I was frightening but he wouldn't leave me? What kind of human who wouldn't leave something he was afraid of?

"Hahaha... the sane human will definitely do it, but you didn't. It is no mistake, you're **insane**, Gon! Hahahaha!" I slapped the air rapidly. He was a real entertainment!

"Miel, are you really okay?" Leorio worried me, even though there wasn't a thing to be worried about me. I was in fantastic joy!

"Hahahaha...haha... You two also" I pointed toward Killua and Leorio. "Why are you two still here? You aren't scared of me? Or you got the same reason with Gon? Ahahahahaha! Then you two are insane too! Wahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!" After a long laughter, I recovered myself. "This is really funny. Ooh, laughing makes me hungry even more. Can I eat now already?"

"You hungry monster, always thinking about food wherever you go. Go die already." Killua suddenly insulted me. He stayed silent for all time till I forgot him completely and now was suddenly popping up with the nasty mocking.

"I haven't gotten my dinner, idiot. Of course, I'm hungry. What? If you don't like it, you can go to hell." I whirled to look for the food. All I cared about for now was eating! Hungryyy!

* * *

I spotted the foods! They weren't full crowded. I ran for you!

WOW!

Lobster, fried rice, curry, soup, chicken -fried, roasted, boiled-, shrimps, octopus, risotto, spaghetti, pizza even crackers and so on, all went on to my plates!

I didn't have to look around to know people were eyeing me constantly. I was a little girl, but got 3 towering plates on me.

Yeah, with 2 full-foods towering-plates on my left and right, plus another one on my head, in godspeed I was heading cheerfully to the empty table about in the middle area.

The party was still ongoing. Now was the acoustic indie band singing a country song. A perfect song genre for perfect dinner.

I placed the plates one by one and now the small empty round table was covered by my plates. Yahooo! I'll start dig in!

"You eat this much?"

"How can you, little lady?"

"She has thousands stomachs, guys."

As expected, the trio were coming to comment on me. Without looking I just knew the speaking order. It was Gon, Leorio, and Killua. I greeted them, then. "Hey, guys! Look, I have this many with me. Come sit, here! But don't even try to touch my foods."

"Miel..." Gon was the first one to approach me. "I still feel guilty to say such thing to you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it, even though you're asking for it."

"What are you saying? I'm alright, Gon. Knowing the very truth is much better than a white lie. Thank you, Gon. I hate liar the most. It's okay to tell me the ugliest thing since it was the truth." After hearing my gratitude, Gon looked relief, now.

Hmm, this was the good thing, all was ending well and no hard feelings. "Now, go get yourself busy or anything because I want to eat my foods."

He gave me that wonderful wide dazzling smile. Uwaaaa, all of my 80 percents hatred towards him had reached 0 %. Even -100% now. Just in this few seconds. Just with a smile. He could always make me felt at ease and couldn't come to hate him. I just can't. I really wonder why. What kind of inner strength which he possessed exactly?

"Miel, I want to talk to you." Killua took a sit beside me. Now he was looking at me.

"Gon, let's go get the food!" Leorio was bringing Gon away. Oh, if it was for Gon, I didn't mind to share my foods. You didn't have to go and get it. With a fork in my mouth, I watched for a while as they went further.

"Miel, your ears are moving."

Huh?! I covered them as fast as I could. A fork was still hanging on my mouth and I turned at Killua who said it. "No, you're blind. They're not moving." I said it but found them really were moving. Rapidly.

"I saw it with my own eyes, you idiot. They are moving up and down in godspeed. If they aren't moving, show me." He was smirking. Smirking a mischievous smile. He found it out that easily, he got eagle eyes with him. I would put my guard much up from now on.

"I said it, no? They aren't moving." I said it -blurry with a fork still in my mouth- rather calmly but still covering them.

"And what's with your cheeks, huh? Turning pink like you're using blush on. I suppose you're not using them."

"HUH?!" _**Tlank**_. The fork fell down on the table as I opened my mouth widely for screaming. I put hands on my cheeks. Not for covering them, but I wasn't sure why I did it. "You're joking, right?"

"See, they're moving rapidly."

"Uh, no!" I hurriedly covered my ears again.

"So, who is it? Gon or the sting old man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Blushing cheeks, clumsy action, locking your eyes at every very movements he made, you're having a crush."

"Why would I?" I had calmed down by now. I was sure my ears weren't moving again. I took the fork and the knife to start eating. "I have you as my fiancée. It's just impossible to crush at someone else for me. Aaam." I ate the fried shrimp.

"Old song. You're absolutely eyeing for another guy." He took my fried chicken and eating it.

"No, Killua. I am not. I don't like you but I won't have a crush for another man. It isn't our aesthetic to do. Amm."

"You're not doing it because of your aesthetic?" Nom, nom, nom.

"Un."

"And what if you didn't have that aesthetic from the beginning?"

I froze without realizing it. I didn't know how long I paused but I sure was trying to stay cool. "I'll still not do it. Amm." I now was eating the nuggets. "If you don't have any other important thing to do, let me suggest you something so you won't be emptying my plates by now." I looked sarcastically at my plate before him.

"Ooh, trying to escape the pitfall, huh?" He had eaten up a half of my meal. Holy shit! I shouldn't have let him eat from the first time.

"You see, the girl over there?" I glanced at a young girl who dressed in red velvet long strapless dress. Killua followed my gaze. She got her black hair up in a medium bun and wearing a fairly big rose hairpin on the left side of her head. She got natural make up and looked like at her 15 years old. She was cute and had bright skin. She held a small glass and peeked at us.

"She was aiming for you since I can remember. Continuously, gazing at you. Go, ask her for a dance." Nom. My first plate was empty now. Time for the second one.

"Huh? Why should I?" Killua was utterly panicking. He blushed his cheeks lightly. And the most important thing was he stopped eating.

"You said, you haven't gotten a chance to ask a girl out. This is your chance. Go get it and don't let it slip before you! Or if you don't like her, there are the B, C, D, and so on girls. That one, that girl, that chick... " I pointed toward the girls. "They have an eye for you too. Just choose one of them."

"HUUUH! Baka! What are you saying, idiot! Did you say it because it's part of your fucking aesthetic?" Ouw, he was in chaos. What's the matter?

"No, it isn't. I just remember, you said that you have no experience with girls. Then, I see there's a daylight for you. Just grab it, Killua. You can even choose. You can experience the feeling to be with a girl."

"You told your fiancée to dance with _**a-no-ther**_ _**girl**_?"

"We're not officially engaged yet. You're still a free wolf."

"Says a girl who constantly introduce herself as my fiancée." He said flatly. But I didn't care.

"Enjoy your freedom when you're still getting it. Don't be nervous, Killua. Relax. You're a good looking guy, I guarantee it. You're not scary like I am. You'll get them in no time." By now, half of my second plate was gone and Killua was still acting like an idiot.

"I don't have to dance with any of them to know how it feels to be with a girl." Chomp. Oh, God! He was still eating my foods! I got to do stronger force!

Well, I really did want him to get his lost opportunity to be around girls, he had to as a teenager, for I had gotten many firstly. But I wanted to save my foods too. "What? Are you afraid, coward?"

"Who are you calling coward, huh?!" He chomped the bait!

"Then, go already. Show me you're not that coward to ask a girl for a dance."

"Alright! I'll fucking show you!" He stood up and went to the first girl, the velvet dressed one.

_Hohoho! Good bye, asshole! Come here my children!_ I pulled another plate toward me. _Time to finish the unfinished!_

* * *

My stomach had been full.

Sitting on the chair, I looked at Killua was dancing clumsily. Hohoho! He really asked her! I didn't know why but I felt like wanted to laugh out loud mockingly at his face! On top of that he was a terrible dancer!

Well, It was normal from someone like him. Rather than me, I was still suck at dancing for someone who had practiced it for years. His efforts deserved two thumbs up.

_By the way, where's Gon?_

He didn't come back here even though I had finished my meal. I whirled my head around to look for him. But my eyes locked on to the stage. Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Who were they?

A group of boysband was performing there. And they all were handsome, cool, cute! Wooww! I ran over there to see them better.

After getting in the front row -sea of fangirls-, I jaw dropped to look at their performance. They all wore black outfits, got brown hair –one was blonde-, their skin was bright, and they were bringing the mike to sing and kept dancing. Wow! They could dance and sing at the same time! How tiresome! There wasn't any of them in my kingdom despite of how high the technologies they updated there.

"Thank you, everyone!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

_HUH? FINISHED ALREADY? I WAS LATE!_

"Everyone, how's your doiiing?" a girl came to the stage and started MC-ing. Everyone answered her. She looked alike with the one on the picture. So, she was that Alicia. She got a flowing puffy purple dress. It was strapless and got a white small ribbon in the front side, up in the middle of her chests. Her hair was long and curly, dyed in light brunette.

The boys were still standing behind her. She continued her speech.

"Everyone got a joyful night here?" she put her mike in the air towards the audience to hear their reply. "Alicia's party is not like any other ordinary and mainstream one like bunches out there. A party which held and performing the bands, turning on the music, serving food and other boring stuffs. Today! Tonight! Now! The X5 will give all of youuu…" she swept her pointed finger throughout the room before punching the air upwards. "FANTASTICALLY HOT FREE HUGS!"

"KYAAAAAA!" it was me who was screaming! Followed by others.

Free hug?! I wanted a free hug from the blonde! He was really cute! I wanted the blonde!

"Everyone line up here!" Alicia pointed a direction.

Ouch! Ouw! Ow! I was pushed around in the seaaaa! It wouldn't be that easy I guess, the girls were running crazily to line up.

To short it up, this had been my turn. Where was the blonde? Oh, he was the least. He was faaar. I hugged the first ones hurriedly, I didn't care about them. _Now, my idol! Come hug me!_

"Oh, very pretty lady. Thank you and please support us from now on!" he hugged me! If I checked him up carefully, he had two round big eyes, his nose pointed and his smile was a killer one!

"Wooww! Thank you! Of course I will!" I hugged him tightly but made sure it wasn't that hard or I would break my idol. His shampoo got a lavender scent. I felt a slim and slender body pressed against mine. I let my left palm take my time, tracing him, slowly, from top of his soft blonde hair caressing it down to his neck. My right one continued to drift on his back until his waist. He locked me in his arms, pulling on my waist to be glued on him.

Ups! How long had I been hug him? "Uh, thank you! See you later!" I broke the hug and looked at him for the last time, he smiled at me softly. Awwww, he was so adorable. I ran off to get down from the stage. I turned at him again and found him was glancing at me while hugging another fangirl. He didn't get those frightened eyes with him. I felt relief upon knowing it.

I came back to my table to find Gon and Leorio were already sitting there, eating their meals. "Hey guys!" I pulled out a chair and got my body sit.

"Miel! Where did you go? When I got here the only things I found were just those empty plates." He looked at the towering 3 plates. I didn't neat them up, did he do that?

Leorio sank in too. "Yeah, and why is Killua dancing with another girl? Does he leave you?"

"No, I told him to do that." I answer calmly. By the way I felt thirsty right now. I forgot to drink up after eating back then. Did they bring any water here?

"Huh? Why Miel?" Gon wrinkled his nose. "What's your reason?"

I spotted a glass of ice syrup beside Gon and I took it immediately. I drank it up as I hear a girl voice was greeting happily.

"Gon! There you are!"

I gazed up to see who was the girl that called Gon with such a fond calling mannerism like that. Gon replied her in the first glance.

"Bisuke?!"

* * *

**My note : Bisuke is in! what's her problem exactly? Is she needed to train Gon and Killua again? Or she is just simply passing by to meet up with the handsome idols?**

**Found it out in the next chapter and please leave your thoughts! I'll really appreciate all the building critiscms!**

**God bless you everyday~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Beginning of the Training

**Firstly first,**

**I want to apologize**

**I'M SORRY!**

**For all who has read my story so faaar!**

**I finally realize that I made so much -not many, it really is much- mistakes here. Fantastically much mistakes. From grammar until the words. Till the plot. If it can be identified...**

**I'm such a sinner!**

**Just where did I go all this time? Making my own story really hard to read. I'm sorry people!**

**For whoever has read this story.**

**I'm so sorry...!**

**Thanks to Humphadoodle who had warned me before, but I didn't really pay attention to it because I think I'll get better in the next chapters. But I actually repeat the same mistake all over again.**

**God, please help me deliver my apologize to her.**

**Well, I'll try to revise it chapter by chapter before it went too far.**

**And thank you for waterangel1210 for the credits. :D you make my experience get a level up.**

**And thank you for those who have read my story and put on the review, you guys rock!**

**I hope this story can be captivated easily.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Beginning of the Training**

* * *

_**Knock knock knock**_

"Killuaaaa."

_**Clack.**_ The door was opened wide.

"Hm, you. What's your problem?" He stood up still holding the door knob.

"Nothing."

"Then, why don't you go somewhere else? For example, hell or hell. Why do you go here?"

"I don't know. Maybeee... Because I'm feeling like to?"

**BLAMM. **

He slammed the door closed!

"Killuaaaaaa!"

I cried his name out loud.

* * *

Last night, I met a new acquaintance, named Biscuit Krueger.

Gon called her Bisuke for short. Even though she looked like a little girl, she was a shishou -master- for Gon and Killua. She was the master of their first master, Wing. Not sure and not care who he was.

They met her inside the game called Greed Island. A game which Gon told me, they played it to find a trace about his father, but to no avail.

Bisuke's appearance was like a girl in her fourteen. She had blonde hair like me but mine was much lighter, it was up in a messy bun, she had maroon-red eyes and dressed up like, I guessed, a cosplayer. She had a motherly figure for her talkative mouth and scolding manner. When Gon said something rather reckless, she started lecturing him although it was their first meeting after a long time.

Bisuke told us, she came to York Shin as a partner business for Kurapika -they said he was the trio's friend-. She came here as a trainer to once again developed, or as she said ,polished Gon and Killua before joining the work Kurapika was asked for.

She said the job this time was rather dangerous that the duo should train first. But the chance of accomplishment was still high if it was them who went there. Why would their friend sink them into a troublesome hazard?

Actually, Kurapika wasn't the one who suggested them as Bisuke's companions. Bisuke was.

Bisuke was being asked for helping the Boss as she was his old acquaintance. His name was Mr. Goreisu Gurdon. The job was they had to be spies in a small country called Terazia to check out the missing treasure.

Apparently, Bisuke was a Treasure Hunter. Maybe that was the reason he asked her for help. Only fighter would know a fighter the best. The Treasure Hunter would know about treasures the best.

The boss had bought the treasure from that country but it wasn't delivered until now. He had sent hundred of his men to at least collecting some rumor or a piece of gossip about the treasure, but no one came back. Not even a word of them was surfacing.

* * *

"Kurapika, I'll place you in Dorudora, the Terazia's alliance. Dig up some info from them. I don't care how long it will take to make them spit a word, you can only return after having some useful information. I'm sure they got something behind this. Because...there is Peppe." Mr. Goreisu ordered to the blonde-haired and pretty-faced guy. He stood up from his chair and turned to gaze at the window behind him.

"If that so, you'll send Biscuit-san to Terazia?" Kurapika replied as he took a glance to a little girl on his left side.

"You're right." The boss answered him. He turned again to face the girl. "Don't worry Bisuke, I'll have some Blacklist Hunters for your companions."

The girl answered mockingly, crossing her arms. "The ones you got here? No. You should hire someone as skilled as Lippo at least."

"I don't have the wealth to do something as money-sucking as that." He furrowed his brows and placing his palms on the table. He shot her with a serious look as he spoke some gibberish. "Don't you know someone as skilled as him but only need a little money?"

"Shame on you, Goreisu! You're still a loser even after living for 60 years!" Bisuke scolded her old friend.

"That's why I asked help from you! I don't know what else to do! I can't afford to lose money as much as Lippo's charge!"

"Then, you're saying that you ask help from me for free?!"

Goreisu held a finger up, causing everyone paid attention. "I know this boy." He began his shameful tactic to paralyzed her. He also took out a picture. A picture of undeniably good looking young man. Bisuke took a peek at the picture from afar. "He is just 27. A successful bussinessman. Well-known and surprisingly kind hearted and innocent as a five years old kid. On top of that, he look at age as a number, he is single, and he is handsome."

"I'm not going to fall for that!"

Bisuke comprehendingly hid her interest. She shutted her eyes and face the other way.

"I promise you can date him as much as you wish. He will put a special schedule for your date. He just look for a purity and kindness from a girl. Someone he will never get in his bussiness world. He was missing for someone outside from his world regardless of the person." The old man continued on fishing her. Kurapika was silent to watch over this, his lips applied as a thin line.

After paused for a moment. "Okay, okay fine! I'll help you out!" Biscuit finally surrendered. "But I deserve more than a man! This is a real one! You understand?"

Goreisu nodded in full confident. After finding an agreement, Biscuit quickly stormed out from the room in heavy steps.

The sly old man glanced at Kurapika and stated his belief. "You see that? All that we need in this world is a hold of someone weaknesses. It doesn't matter whether you know their next moves or some craps like their power. When you got a hold of their weakness, that's your victory. Hahahahaha!"

Over this scene, Kurapika was standing still a statue. Not twitching a single vein. He remained silent and steady on the ground, the old man before him was still cracking his laughter.

After a while, he finally stopped and spoke to Kurapika which soon end up as a quick ask. "Your bussiness here is clear. You can go now. But tell me first, do you have someone in mind? Huh? Your friends or someone useful but cheap to hire."

"No, I don't have any in mind. Excuse me." He replied lightly and went out in an instant. Not caring for the man he was working to for any craps.

**In the longue.**

Biscuit was leaning on the wall with crossed arms. She waited for Kurapika to washed off her brain-sucking question.

"Why do you want to work for him?" Biscuit tilted and asked Kurapika who was walking before her. "I know you're one of a kind. What did he promise you?"

Looking at her, Kurapika immediately stopped and answered her with no hesitation. "He has something that I want. Information about what I was looking for. He knew the location, the person who hold it, and how to get it with no risk at all. He said.

"Because he is the only lead I have for the time being. It's only one work to go. So technically it isn't me work for him. It's a barter."

"Hmm..." Biscuit nodded. She felt it was more than enough as an answer. Actually she wanted to know what was the guy looking for to even make a barter with Goreisu. But it would be too personal.

"Ja, what should I do then?" She looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes slowly. "If it was for Gon and Killua, they can still handle it. But I don't have their number. Hmm..." Her head whirled down.

"Gon? And Killua? You know them?" The blondie stated his astonishment.

"Yeah, they're my pupils. Do you happen, by fate, to know them?"

"They're my friends."

"Ooh!" Bisuke surprised in joy. "That's really a fortune. Can you tell me where they are for the time being?" Bisuke found a shard of light. She didn't have to looked up for her other friends who seemingly wanted some pieces of the treasure, if it was them, she could still minimal the risk.

Kurapika answered. "Well, they are in Yorkshin by now. I just let them know to attend the boss' daughter's birthday party in the next 3 days."

"Where does the party held? And can you give me the invitation too if you got some extras?"

"The auction building. As for the invitation you don't need it. It is opened for everyone in the city."

"What?! And that old hag didn't say a thing about this?!" Biscuit burned in anger. She balled two fists and her eyes were lightened up by fire. "I'll contact you later when I get a problem in the future! Thank you stranger! Now, I'll go kick some ass for much goodness!" She went away in a flash.

"Uh, oi." Kurapika called her as she went on rage, further and disappeared in the next turn.

"You don't have my phone number yet."

* * *

Killua was a bastard.

Why did he shut the door when I was still in front of him? I was just getting here recently...

_Hmmph! I'll tell Gon about this!_

The sun had gone up high, piercing my skin with the bright hot shine in the morning. It was around 9 A.M. I had have my breakfast of course. Fortunately, the staffs in the restaurant still wanted to serve me the food. They did freak out but still managed to do what they were hired for.

This body was really troublesome if I wanted to live in this world.

All of us were staying in the same hotel. Bisuke checked in here too.

But there was nothing to do. My to do list here had one line on it which said -nothing. And I came to check it.

I went to Killua's room to disturb him actually. Annoyed him would be the best damn thing to do for now. I was bored. But then, how did he know that I planned to nag on him?

"Miel, you're here?" I whipped my head hard as I heard Gon's voice was waving to my right ear.

"Uh, Gon. Good morning!" I greeted him cheerfully. Actually I was still feeling awkward around him for what happened last night. "Bisuke is here too, where's Leorio?" I tilted my head backward to look at her.

"He said he'll come here after he finishes with something." Bisuke explained. She smiled to me.

Bisuke was a nice woman. Gon told me that she was older than her looked. She was understanding, wise and witty but still cheerful and fun to be around. She didn't freak out when she saw me for the first time. That was the best part.

"Ooh, then why are you two coming here?" I asked.

Gon told me. "Bisuke got the third floor like us do, Miel. I went to your room but you weren't there. So we go here to discuss the matter first. I've sent you a message."

"Really?" I reached to my pocket on my short pants. "Oh, I forgot my phone. I didn't bring it with me. Sorry, Gon."

"Hahaha, it's alright." Gon was smiling. Aaaaaa, I got to see that dazzling smile once again. Thank you, Killua! For shutting the door and letting me in this world's heaven.

Bisuke broke my thoughts. "Miel, you're still pale like always, aren't you?" She lifted my bare arm closer to her eyes.

"Well, I am originally pale since birth."

_Clack._

"Who's that?" Killua popped up from the opened door and found us were chit chatting in front of his room. He crossed his bare arms at us three. "You all are really noisy. Stop bickering in front of someone's room. It's irritating like hell."

"Oh, Killua, we're here to discuss the work." Gon came in his room as I tagged along. Putting my hands on his shoulder from behind, I came in too. Bisuke was following us.

Killua stepped a side, opening the door wider to give us a way. He looked at me in disapproval. I bit my bottom lip to hold back a smile, but failed. I giggled as my shoulders were moving slightly.

I glanced behind at the intentionally let out nasty aura towards me. Oh, boy, it was Killua again. Did he mad because I forced him to dance with a girl? He always mad at me just after I did something as I wished unintentionally. Guess, Papa was right. I should act a little to maintain my acceptance around people.

I observed him carefully from the corner of my eye.

He wore a turtle neck, no sleeves, teal-green shirt and white grayish long pants. Displaying a figure of a cool bad boy in front of me who was now standing arrogantly as he watched us came in. He only put up a simple outfit, yet still looked magnificently gorgeous as he always was. I bet my kingdom for the girls from last night would go uncontrollably crazy to lick his feet just to get a quick glance from him in the next years. Aiyaaa~, my fiancée...

Why couldn't I bring myself to fall for you? Even if it just a flash of feeling.

I looked around his room and found nothing but mountains of boxes. I approached one of the towering boxes on the left to get a clue of what was in there. "Hey, what's this?" When I opened the top box, I found little robots and reached to take one out.

"Put it back. Now." Killua ordered. He had closed the door and came toward us.

I opened the robot and chocolate balls were loading my eyes. "Chocolate balls! Gon, can I eat this?" I asked without looking at him.

"Why are you asking the permission from him?" Killua whirled to look at Gon who was actually giving me the permission.

"Of course! It was made to be eaten!" Gon said innocently.

"Hey, Gon, that's mine! Why are you being the one who give her the allowance? And you," Killua turned at me just to find me plopping a ball into my mouth. "Don't eat it, bastard! That's mine!"

"Uh, Miel, if you want to eat it, you have to ask Killua first. It's belonged to him." Gon's surprising words got the extreme detailed attention from us.

Killua was the one to say. "You're the one who told her that it's okay to eat it..."

"Yeah, of course it was okay. It can be eaten. But if she wanted to actually eat it, she has to get your permission first, doesn't she?" He exclaimed.

Bisuke just gave him a sweatdrop face and looked away. Killua shrugged heavily towards him. I was judging the taste after chewing it.

"It's not good. Is it expired?"

"Huh? What did you say?" Killua approached me to have a taste too. I gave him the robot and he ate up.

"It's still good, moron. What happened to your tongue?" He said, crunching the balls in his mouth.

I licked up my fingers as I answered him. "It doesn't taste good. The cocoa was the killer one. I don't like it, you can have it." This ball tasted flat. I knew I shouldn't say it, maybe because I had tasted the more rich flavored snacks. But, this one was barely tasted anything and the cocoa was a turned off. He actually ate something like this and got towering boxes of them?

I went away to Bisuke and Gon's direction.

"It's mine in the first place and you got the worst taste." Killua ate the whole balls in the robot in a swallow.

Then, we sat down to start the meeting, us three in crossing legs. Killua, Gon, and me. That was the order. We sat on the maroon carpet, -let's just say it floor- in front of Bisuke who apparently brought along a magazine.

"Ja," Bisuke began. "You know what's the problem already, right? Are you two still in for this one?"

"OSU!" The boys answered.

"Okay, then. Next, what should we do with Miel?" Bisuke gazed at me.

"Me? What's with me?" I replied, confused. The boys turned at me too.

Bisuke kindly explained. "I know nothing about you. We'll be there for weeks or maybe months. It is essentially not a safe area. Gon said, you're Killua's fiancée, wherethatisveryveryirritatinglynastyforhavingafian ceeinsuchayoungage." She whispered the last word so quickly. "So, I'll go straight to the point, can you fight?"

"No." I answered at the second. "I don't have any experience in a real battle. All I did this past years is just practice. Papa said practice and fight are two different worlds."

"Really?! You can't fight?" Bisuke shocked in disbelief.

"But, Miel," Gon interrupted. "Your Zetsu was perfect. I couldn't sense any trace of you back then. At all. You must be mastered Nen already."

"Nen?" My nose crinkled. "What the hell is that?"

"You don't know what's Nen but you mastered Zetsu to that certain of level?" Now was Killua jolting in surprise. He sounded it like he just hear that I found a volcano which tasted like chocolate.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't understand." My brows rose up. "I've never heard something like Nen nor Zetsu. As for null my presence, I have had practiced it with Papa since I was a child. Papa never said something like Nen or even Zetsu."

"Unbelievable..." Killua hissed out a swear. He seemed at defeat. What was going on here? Was it too much weird? Aiyaa~, I didn't understand this world.

"Hey, hey, listen." Bisuke got a thought. She held a finger up. "How about this? Miel, can you surround your own self with your aura or at least let it out?"

"How the hell can I do that?"

**_Plakk_.** Bisuke slapped her own forehead. The hand now was slowly dripping down. "Hh...! You really have no clue about Nen, huh? Then show me what you can do from your practice."

"Umm... " I tilted my head, asking. "How should I demonstrate it?"

"Just do anything that you've done for all this time."

"Well, how about I state what I practiced in the past? You choose one I should demonstrate." I began. "I practiced how to shoot and aiming correctly. I practice defensive movements to prevent me from being hurted.

"I practiced my agility to avoid attacks. I practiced my regeneration ability so I can heal faster. I played poker. I played chess. I studied history, economy, government, languages, alliances, and geography. I practiced drawing when I had the gap time. I practiced guitar recently. Finish."

The people here were gaping a long pause. Precisely not sure of what to comment on. Then, Bisuke spoke up her mind. "What are you? The next president? You studied a government necessity too."

"Actually, I am a royal highness." I answered lightly.

"Okay. Stop the joke." Bisuke immediately cut off. " Now, I choose shooting. For only that one is interesting. The target is..." She stood up and whirled her head around.

"The door knob over there." Bisuke pointed towards the door knob to the bathroom. "What will you use?"

"The door knob? Is it okay?" I stood up and looked at the distance on my left. It was 3,58 meters away. " I'll really made a hole and break it, Bisuke. It will add to extra job for the workers." I disagreed her.

"Aim. For. That." She said demanding.

"O, osu..." I replied lowly yet quick.

"Hmp! You always answer my words." She crossed her arms in front of her chests. The boys were silent in their seat. They just looked at the scene before them. Not even there, a slight will to support me in their eyes.

I looked around for something to use as the bullet. The magazines under the table seemed alright. I went to tear a little of the page and came back to my last spot.

Everyone was standing to see my demonstration now. Killua had seen my toss before, I thought he wouldn't give a damn, but actually expected it too. Then, I placed the tiny balled paper on my left opened palm and lifting my arm up, to meet straight to the door knob way.

Aiming it with opened eyes, I brought my index finger curled in the thumb to give the clash on the tiny ball.

**DAK!**

As I guessed, the door knob was broken. I felt a bit dissapointed though, I couldn't make a neat hole yet.

"WOAH! Miel! Su-goi! It's right at the knob!" Gon praised me cheerfully. He immediately went to the door to look it better, Killua was following too.

I gazed at Gon. I couldn't erase the memory when he praised me just now.

_"WOAH! Miel! Su-goi! It's right at the knob!"_

_"WOAH! Miel! Su-goi! It's right at the knob!"_

_"WOAH! Miel! Su-goi! It's right at the knob!"_

I felt happiness for still living up till now.

"That's awesome, Miel! Alright! With some development of your Nen, you can join the team! I'll bring you along. You can be useful." Bisuke praised me too. She patted my back in proud.

"Uh, for fighting? No. If you guys want to kick some ass, just count me out. I'm scared of the bad guys. I'm not accustomed to fight in a real battle. I'm just a mere girl afterall." I neglected the offer.

It might sound challenging but I didn't want to get hurt and felt pain anymore.

"What are you saying? You got a monster within you." Killua was the one who spoke. He was back. So quick. "Bisuke, I know her power already, she's strong. Her aim was something too, she can be a back up and wide range player."

"Really?" Bisuke frowned at me. "It's a good thing, you know. Help us out. A back up will make the chance of success rise up drastically because us three are the combat type. We used to deal with the opponents face-to-face but this mission required a sniper. I almost hire a hitman for this one." She still tried to persuade me.

So, that was why she wanted me to come along, huh? If only I didn't say the shooting in the first place, I wouldn't be in this circumstance.

"No." I shook my hand in the air. "Battle is scary. I've told you, I am scared of the bad guys. I don't have the mentality of a fighter." I kept on refusing her.

"That again? Liar!" Killua furiously disagreed. "You must be joking! There's just no way you're not a fighter! You're monster! Stop acting like a weak girl, idiot!" He yelled at me loudly.

"Huh? I'm not! Why won't you believe in my words?"

"Because you're a drama queen!"

"Huh?!" I jerked backward. Well, I admitted I did act before but now I wasn't anymore. "Why do you call me a drama queen?"

"Because that's what you are, idiot!"

"Stop calling me idiot, you fuck!"

"Huuu..." He left out his one hell of a sly wolf tone. "Just admit it, you're not a real princess aren't you?"

"I am!"

"I've said it, right, a princess doesn't say fuck?"

"Yes, maybe. What's with that?" I looked at him angry.

"Hhhuuhhh! Idiot! You didn't change at all? How come?! You've been with me all this time but you're still this so much idiot?" He extended his both arms widely and leaned forward a bit. He gave me a peculiarly weird face. "Can't you absorb even a little of my greatness to fix a few of your so much idiocy?"

"How dare you asshole!" I jerked his shirt collar closer to me so I could yell at his face. "Swallow your words back! Now!"

"Oh, yeaaah~ !" He looked down at me mischievously -_**well, he was taller than me, just slightly**_- and slipped his hands in his pockets arrogantly. He spoke slowly "Make, me."

"Gladly!"

"Stop you two!" Thud! Thud!

Awww, Bisuke hit us right on the head. She really did it strongly, my head was ringing. I kneeled down on the floor, holding my hands on my head. Shit! I would just have given him my Grand Opening First Bitch-Slap -_**since I had never slap anyone**_- if she didn't hit me. She stopped the Great Honor which would have been bestowed down upon him. It was such a waste, Bisuke.

Killua was caressing his head too. But he didn't seem to be in pain. He stood still steady up there. I had never gotten to see Killua's strength yet, could I consider him strong through this incident?

Bisuke looked at me and spoke her true mind as she her shitty wish. "Miel, I really thought that you are a badass who come from a yakuza or mafia family. With that strong, intimidating, and threatening appearance. Plus," she pointed down towards me.

"I don't believe it at all, because it's just simply impossible if you, as the Zaoldyeck's daughter-in-law to be, are scared of the bad guys. Stop acting like a spoiled cheesy princess. If I can keep you around, I don't need to hire a hitman. So, just accept your fate."

I countered angrily. "I really am a princess! And I don't want to come along! That mission must be scary!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gon's voice broke in. "Ne, Miel. How long did you practice shooting, huh?" Gon curiosity was surfacing highly. He was back too.

Ooh, nice to see you here, Gon. My pain was magically gone. I stood up and answered him. "From 2 p.m. until 4 p.m. I did it intensively for this past 7 years."

"Woah! Intensively? It means everyday? Do you like it so much?"

"Not really. I did it because it's my duty. If I could choose, I just wanna lay on my bed and scribble all day long. I'm sort of a lazy ass."

"Huh?" Killua furrowed his brows for a guess. "So you did all of your practices everyday?"

"Huh?" Killua's guess was really surprising. It was very unexpected. He could realize it that deeply. I thought I didn't say anything 'all of them (practice)'. "How could you ask like that? But yeah, I did them all in a day for everyday."

"HUUUHH!"

I felt triple layered screams were drilling into my heart. It was still echoing inside to the bone.

"All in one day?"

"And everyday?"

"Do you like it that much?"

"No, I've said, I did it because I have to! That's my duty!" I said it very irritated. My brows frowned at him of angry. Gon was so simple-minded. Why did he think that I really like them?

I could hear my voice rose up. "It's all because I'm not a quick learner. I need as much time as I can get to learn something. That's why I have to do it everyday!"

"Huh! I always right! You're a complete idiot!" Pointing his finger towards me, Killua said and grinned in victory. What the hell!

And say what? Gon started discussing of how did my schedule go in a day. Of course Killua would join him! They were best friend afterall. They were discussing the time consumed for me to take the history learning and so on if I got shoot practice at 2-4 p.m.

"Guys, can we drop this already? This is making me sick." I slapped my forehead and shutted my eyes.

Bisuke paid attention for me with soft look on her eyes. It was tender and delicate, like a mother would look at her daughter when she treated the child's wound.

The boys were still discussing about it. Just what was so fun about discussing something like that? When would they stop already?

"Okay, stop now!" Bisuke clapped her hands to get the boys' attention. It succeeded, the boys stopped. "Before we go to clear the mission, you guys got some _little _trainings to do. As for Miel," she looked at me with full of authority in her eyes. "I'll personally awake your still asleep, Nen."

"Awakened my Nen? How?" I asked Bisuke curiously.

She held up two fingers signing two ways. "There is a long way and the quick way. Which one will you choose?"

"What are the consequences?" I frowned my brows. All things had a price. That was what Papa told me.

"Oh, you're not falling for it? I don't know that you can be this sharp." Bisuke surprised.

"Yeah! What an unexpected surprise come from a complete idiot!" Killua giggled after mocking me. Then, the two were laughing in nasty harmony.

I crinkled my face over these two. Why were these two born if this world already had Gon in it?

"Tell me already." I demanded.

"Ahahahaha!" Bisuke was still laughing. "Sorry, sorry. You seem like a goody two shoes girl after your statement about the bad guys thingy... I think you will answer like 'the quick way of course, papa told me the sooner the better'. Wahahahaha!"

"Huahahahaha! Huahahaha!" Killua added another nasty-heard laugh too.

"Heh." I curled my lips in pout.

"Hey, stop it guys. You're understimating her." Of course, Gon would support me. Yay!

"Yeah. Tell me already, Bisuke." I repeated my sentence before. Trying to steady my voice, but failed eventually. The sound came out as a pitch higher from my normal one.

"Okay, okay, relax girl." Finally, she stopped laughing. "The long way is to wait for your Nen to be awaken by itself. It's the most common occassion. There's no consequences. The quick way is to make it awake by forcing it out. The price is if you can't control it by the time it was awakened, it will evaporate to nothing." She swept the air with her hands like signing a vanished thing.

"Then I choose the long way."

"We don't have that much time, moron. We'll go there in the next 2 weeks." She pointed her head upward to look down at me annoyingly.

"But, this aura you're talking about is like my life energy, right? If I can't control it when it's being released then I will be a sucked out balloon."

"Huh? How could you realize it?" It was Killua again. "Have you begun to suck something out from the GREAT me?"

"Yeah! And that is your life!" I approached him hurriedly and faced him close. "Cut it out already! I'm sick of it!"

He leaned closer and smirked calmly. "Like I said before. Make, me."

"Like I said before. Gladly!"

Bisuke pulled my black sleeve-less shirt backward before I could toss him away, by the way, my shirt got red outlines and big picture of a realist castle art in middle. It was like a tanktop but it was wider and more loose. Also looked good on me. One of my favorites.

Bisuke drag me away from Killua and sat me down. "Okay, you'll be here with me. I'll tell you what was this nen all about."

"Umm, may I say something?" I rose an arm up.

"Yes. You may speak." Bisuke pointed at me and I dropped my arm.

"I learn best by watching and demonstration. I suggest you not to tell me verbally."

"Why?"

"I'll get knocked out."

"Okay. Boys." She faced the boys and called them fondly. The boys approached us immediately. "Ten."

With just a word the boys knew what to do exactly. They released a thin aura surrounding them. Bisuke started the explaination. "Nen got 4 phases. Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. This is Ten. A technique that allow you to surround your body with your aura to prevent opponents aura for attacking. Zetsu."

The boys presence were gone. I could see them but didn't feel like they were before me. So this was the null presence thing Gon spoke of just then. "You've mastered this right? In theory you prevent your aura to leak out essentially. You conceal your aura so no one can't detect you. Ren."

I felt a direct impact upon me. The boys now were surrounded by wide thin air which raging continuously. "Ren is like the level 2 of Ten. This is showing how strong your will and determination. The stronger your will, the stronger your Ren is. Then the last one, hatsu. This is where it get personal."

I was silent, listening to her. She got Killua to prepare her a sheet of paper and writing tool. After getting it, they sat down again and Bisuke started to draw something as she explained.

"Everyone get his personal hatsu. There are six type of person's aura. Enhancer, Emitter, Transmuter, Conjurer, Manipulator, and Specialist." She drew an hexagon and wrote down the names on each of the point.

"To know what classification did you have, you have to conduct your ten at -the common case- a glass of water or it called water divination." She put the marker. "That's why we have to open your shouko."

"Huh! Shouko? As if the opening spot? No! I don't know if I can control it or not! Just don't!" I backed off quickly, almost fell on my butt.

"I know you have the potential, Miel. Trust me, I never wrong to judge someone. You can do it." She went behind me and leaned her hands towards me.

"How can I trust you?" I shoved her off and moved away. "I've never get something right at the first try. I know myself better than you."

"Oh, dear, just trust me. Killua said it too right? Killua's judgment is the real deal you know. I always trust on his assessment." Bisuke said in firm belief.

I knew it already, Killua was sharp to sense anything. He knew that I got feeling for a certain someone. He could guess that I did my practices everyday although I only said to the shooting term. I wonder if he got a strong sixth sense.

Bisuke had been with him longer than me. The master-pupil relationship was not nothing. There had been an invisibly strong bond created without consciousness from the own creator. Just like him and Gon.

I hadn't seen the proof yet but whenever they talk to each other, their atmosphere was different from when they talked with me. Like just then, in front of the door, when they saw each other, they changed. Even if Gon was talking and smiling at me like always, that always was different when he did it to Killua. It didn't have a change in his voice, it got no change in his treatment, it got no change in his manner. It was simply felt different.

Even if Killua was momentarily mad at me, even if he kept giving me the sting gaze, when Gon was around, he stayed like that but he was felt different. He was more at ease, not so guard up, and relax.

The feeling was just different.

I didn't know how long or whatever these two had been through. Something I knew for sure, they cherished each other so much. They cared for each other so much. They stood up for each other so much. They were always there for each other.

I thought Killua was just a bastard who didn't have any feeling for humanity. Because of his superb _**assassination**_ towards my feeling.

Bisuke's words got a knocked on me. I was getting to know him better now. Before, I only caught his bad manners for I had seen him negatively from the beginning. I thought he would be just the same as my previous ones.

He wasn't that bad. He actually saved me from the mass in the airship port too. He treated me well eventhough his mouth was barking gibberish madly. He knew it, for that time I was in my down moment, so he didn't fool around too much.

Uh, no.

He did it definitely too much. Too much. It was too much. Like just now, he started mocking me again by calling idiot here, idiot there... Yeah, I got a new information about him.

He absolutely, undeniably, couldn't be barged again, dead-price, was a true asshole.

Nothing could change it. At all. End of story.

"I said what?" Killua sounded like disagree with Bisuke's statement.

"Huh? You're saying that she's strong and such things right? You indicate that you believe she was capable right?" Bisuke explained. She frowned at the confused silver haired boy.

"I didn't say anything which indicates that she was a capable one." Killua still stated his denial.

"No, you said it, Killua." Gon, beside him, was joining too. Welcome, Gon! We opened a new unimportant forum here!

"What did I say?"

"I heard something about her monstrous power and good aim. That's implying that she was a powerful one right? No wonder, she could break the knob that badly! If she can master Nen, it will be so great, ain't it? Even Bisuke got a hope up on her."

Bisuke added. "Yeah, yeah, Gon is right! If she can master Nen, this job will be as sweet as a piece of cake!"

"Yaayy!"Bisuke came to Gon for a high five in the air.

"BAKAAA!" Killua yelled out of a sudden. "That isn't making any sense at all! So what if she got a monstrous power and good aim? That doesn't relate to her capability in controlling Nen!"

"No?" It was me who was surprised. "Why?"

Oops! I was actually a fool. It was obvious, right? Why did I say it? Well, something in deep my heart wanted me to be able to control that Nen thingy just because I had practiced hard in the past. If I was to trained hard again, it wouldn't be nice.

Killua turned at me in a desperate state. His face was such a pity. He sighed heavily, lefting out a bundle of burden, his shoulders dropped down. "Hhh..."

He closed his eyes slowly and taking a deep breath. He exhaled it and spoke to me slowly as he leaned closer to grip me by shoulders. His eyes were tired. "Miel, my good girl, can you just shut up your mouth? if you can't, can you think first before blurting anything which randomly popped up in your _fucking_ mind? If you can't, can you just go DIE already?"

"Hey! That's not a polite one to spit on a lady's face, you know! It's rude! You're rude! And I'm still not your good girl!" I knew I did say wrong but that was too much. I protested hard in his hold but he gave me the blank expression. Like he gave no interest at my rampage. As if it was the most boring and shameful and not worth-watching act to do.

"Hhh...what should I do with that idiocy of yours?" He looked down, still grabbing my shoulders and said friendly. "Please don't talk to me for at least this entire day. Forever sounds like the best option. I'm just tired of you."

"Hm... Is that so? Okay. Sorry, Killua." Aiyaaa-, why did I apologize to him?

"No! You can't!" Bisuke forced to butt in. "Killua, you have to convince her that she can actually control her Nen! She is your fiancée right? She must be listening to you!"

Killua released his hands to face Bisuke behind him. "Did you aware of what you are about to do just now? She's right, what if she can't control it? You'll mess with someone's life!"

"Who do you think I am, huh? My career is that far away from you, brat. I know she can do it."

"Don't you see those idiotic acts just now? You really think an idiot like her will really be able to control it?"

Hey, wait! Was he caring about me or mocking me?

Oh, he did both I guessed. Only Killua who could do something as absurd as nasty as that.

"Step aside, amateur!" She shoved her right hand in the air. "I know what I was about to do! She's just asleep, I can see it clearly. She's acting like that because she was a scaredy cat! If we wash her fear off, she could be a great help!"

"Huh? Don't joke with me, Bisuke! There's no guarantee if she can control it completely! It's too dangerous!"

"I know how to handle the worst."

With that one statement, Killua was sunk in silent. He stepped backward letting Bisuke came closer to me. I looked at Gon, from the moment Killua warned me not to talk to him, Gon was silent too.

"Ja, let's begin." Bisuke surrounded her hand by her Nen and slowly approached it to me.

Huh? Why didn't I protest anymore?

"Akh!" I felt a clash on me when she touched it on me. It was barging inside my body. There was power or strenght or anything came in and spreading inside. It surely felt like opening something out.

I looked at my body, it was shrouded by large pool of steam. The color was bold not translucent like Gon's and Killua's. It was irregularly balled in huge range.

"I...It's just the awakening but it was this much..." Bisuke stated her disbelief as gazing at me.

Gon added. "Su-goaaa, Miel! It was really huge! You've mastered Ren already?"

Killua was silently watching me. He shut his lips tight.

"No, Gon. It's just my awakening, I suppose. Hey, Bisuke." I stood up. "What should I do now?"

She startled."Oh, oh, right! Listen, Miel!" Bisuke was going to direct me. "Imagine that aura of yours to slowly flowing back to your body. Flowing slowly to surround you. Use your Nen to block and hold it around you. Focus your concentration to do it. This is like creating something that wasn't there to be there. You understand?"

I instantaneously practiced what she just told me. I concentrated to imagine the process. The aura around was to narrowing to be surrounding me. I had to press the huge range escaping aura, till it would surround me only.

After focusing to do all of that, I tilted my head to look of what happened.

There was no a slight change.

So, I tried it again because it was fact that I couldn't do anything correctly in the first try. Then I saw if there was a change. Nothing.

I repeat the last actions to try to control it and saw if anything had changed. And again, again, again, again.

"Bisuke, it didn't work." I said slowly.

* * *

"Bisuke idiot! I've told you, I can't do it!"

"At least try, lazy ass! All what you do is just cry out your inability! Try FIRST!"

"What are you looking at old lady? I've been trying it from the beginning!"

Killua was yelling too. "Bisuke! Stop it! She can't do it! Help her control it!"

Gon was as expected as it might sound cheering up on me. "Ganbatte, Miel! You can do it! Keep your focus! Concentration! It needs concentration!"

"Ooh, thank you, Gon. But I don't think I can do it immediately." I sat down again to relax my self. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I tried again to control it.

"Okay, until Miel could get a hold of her Nen, you two will start your training." Bisuke spoke to the boys.

"Wait! How about her? She can't control it yet!" Killua frowned demanding.

"Don't worry, Killua! Miel will master it in no time! Believe in her! We have to trust her! She can do it!" Gon was unnecessarily cheering on Killua.

"I'm not worrying-"

Bisuke cut off. "Don't worry, Killua. I'll be here, watching over her. Now, Ken." Bisuke instructed the boys.

Gon was rather confused for a moment but after remembering it, he immediately did Ken. Killua was hesitant for a moment. He took a glance at me once before he did Ken.

Bisuke added. "While using Ken, enhance the intensity for extended periods of time with your Ren, also you have to press the range till it just 10 centimeters away from your skin. Do it for 4 hours."

"Huh?" The boys furrowed the brows. With that last sentence Bisuke came to me.

"Gon, can you press it?" Killua was eager to ask his best friend beside him.

"I don't know. I've only been using it when I was in a fight, but never tried to press the range. Also do it while enhancing the intensity?" The spiky haired boy was helpless too.

Bisuke asked me. "Miel, I'll handle this. Sorry to force you to do this." I glanced an eye at her."I'll begin."

"No, I can still take it. No need for the hurry. I'll have a hold of this." I declined politely. Closed an eye, focusing again.

"What are you saying? You're right, it's your life energy. If we keep this going on, you'll die."

"No need. I'll try first. Just help me after it becomes worse. This is my duty to be able to control it."

Bisuke was feeling like surrender. It was beyond her expectation to hear such words to be slipping out from the small lips of a girl who said she didn't want to do it in the beginning. Bisuke observed my aura. It still in a huge range. Really really huge range. _Just how much did she had in her small body?_ She thought.

Bisuke finally surrendered. She trusted me. I would be able to control it on my own. She began to read the magazine on the bed behind me. Once in a while glancing, watching for me.

After one hour.

I began to feel lightweight. My cloths felt very thin. I wanted to know of what happened and lifted my eyes open. I saw my aura was flowing peacefully shrouding me. But it was in small range. Enough to surround the whole body, but not as huge as before. Was it my aura having used up or I succeeded in controlling it?

"Bisuke." I called her.

"Um?" She replied, looking at me. "Oh! Yattaa! You did it, my dear!" She immediately got up and kneeled down beside me.

"Oh, Miel finally succeed? Yatta! It's a fortune!" The soaked in sweat Gon cheered.

"It almost an hour. Bisuke, is it really okay?" Killua still worried about it because he saw Bisuke just read the magazine and not taking care of me. Although she had explained why.

"But, really..." Bisuke frowned, still kneeling down before me. "You can let it out for an hour for your first awakening. Eventually able to control it too. You make me think you worth the experiment. Maybe I'll do some to you in the future."

"Oh, please. No more experiments. Is it considered a success?" I asked her. "Is it not my aura being used up?"

"No!" Bisuke convinced me. "You got a hold of it, Miel! If your aura is used up, it won't flow that way. Relax. Congratulation! You've been able to pass the first phase, Ten!" She put a palm on my shoulder.

I still couldn't believe it yet. Yeah, I had never know when I had mastered something until the several tries. But if Bisuke said so...

I tried to stood up, but in my first move of an arm, I saw the boys feet rotated 90 degrees to the right, in front of me.

"MIEL!"

The later was just pitch black.

* * *

**My note : poor Bisuke…. But it doesn't mean that she was being fooled, actually!**

**Hahaha! ! and Humphadoodle, i'm sorry i can't fulfill your request.  
**

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, leave some thoughts? Because I know there're still vast rooms for my improvement :3**

**You can blurt out anything which pops up in your mind when you read the story, whatever it is. I take anything, really.**

**It means a lot for me**

**And I'll give you imaginary boxes of ChocoRobo-kun through telepathy^^**

**Please eat it when they have arrived, before time gets them expired, but don't forget, don't use your mouth and tongue to taste it, use your feeling…0:D**

**See you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

**I claim myself as Hunter X Hunter no.1 fan, with no extremely huge reason, proof, and consideration.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : It was actually a blood scent**

_A dark room was lit only by the dim blue tone, glowing from the light source above in the middle of the ceiling. The wild dogs were silent, stayed lowly upon the Masters in the room. One man was on the fairly big rectangle chair covered by pillows. Another figure was standing afar in front of him. _

_"Come here." The man on the sofa ordered._

_The standing man walked slowly towards his father as his silky long hair flew a little behind him. After getting closer on a safe distance, he started to speak. "With much respect father, may I ask, what's the reason?"_

_"Of what?" A silver haired old man answered. He crossed his legs to have a more comfortable seat._

_A guy in big round black eyes spilled out his curiosity. "I stay silent up till now. But, I want to know. Are you sure she won't be a distraction for Kil?" __Illumi was rarely showing emotions. But it wasn't that he didn't have an urge to know something which had not revealed to him._

_The wise father replied to his oldest son."She hardly is a distraction. We've had a strangely good relationship with them. Zeno grandpa has an owe for them."_

_Silence._

_It was a silence occurring after the sentences. Silva's answer didn't really help. There was nothing which was answered._

_"Then." Unsatisfied by the reply, Illumi threw another question. "What's her role for Kil's development? She doesn't do any good for **us**. Won't she just drag Kil down? It'll only effect **us** badly in the end." __This time, he wished this question was enough to make his old man spilled something that was explaining as an answer._

_Silva knew what his son demanded for. He was going to tell his son sooner or later. Since Illumi had asked earlier, he would go to tell him now. Still, he didn't completely give everything away. In mighty voice he spoke up "It's totally rare to meet the likes of them. Knowing a whole kingdom can really be our ally is extremely a great deal."_

_Illumi only looked at him with so much thought running in his mind. He didn't really know what 'likes of them' meant but he knew it precisely. That wasn't something common and ordinary. But one thing was bugging right now. His father's answer was rather contradicting. Illumi could even show it in his emotionless face that he couldn't understand something, added by the recent reply. It was something that made him **dare** to ask his father personally. Yet, to show his respect, he remained silent._

_Reading the confusion was bewildering his son, the wise-man stated as he close his eyes._

_"It's exactly as you guess. We don't ship such thought to join with others, we have our own way, we have our own world. No need for others to support on us or the other way around." He sounded so prudent, full of honor and strong as it could bring down any vague hesitant things replaced by the only dominating atmosphere emitted from his grace._

_Opening his eyes, they showed a slight of amusement clinging thoroughly in his irises._

_"But I don't see any 'no' for this offer."_

_Silva always appear as calm and collected for whatever situation he was facing. That was what his parents told, taught, planted for him to be a marvelous assassin of the family. He was raised to believe that the only thing sustaining them was darkness and that the only pleasure in the world came from causing deaths of others, as he raised his children to be like one. He barely showed feeling, rather using logic to solve problems. He was the made-killing machine, the same as the prestigious assassins in the family._

_He only strived for the family business. What would be good for the family, what would be proper for the family as he was the chosen heir. Maintaining the family honor was his main order. Yet..._

_"They're...the most terrifying..._

_I know it from the beginning, they must hide something behind their sleeves. But...this feeling...this boiling desire..." His lips were curling up skyward to the later statement. His voice rose up. "The ones linked to the family will never betray us. But…. if it's them..."_

_His face changed. Laughter began to fill the wide room._

_"Khu khu khu...khuhuhu HUHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Excitement and joy was rich in his voice. Like a boy who was overflowed by happiness of getting a new toy from his parents. He was filled by delight, amazement, pleasure feeling while in the same time full of thrill, chill and horror. A typical feeling of a born-fighter who was having a death-match with a tremendous killer before him._

_The killing machine was made to only succeed the mission given to him, yet it also created the soul of a natural born-fierce fighter in the deep inside of him. It had been tens of years for him to face a death-like situations. That made him experienced a little enjoyment of a battle. The twisted desire was unintentionally formed. The wondrous and excitement of a great fight ahead, against the most dreadful creatures to fight with, even just by thinking of it, the feeling was crawling gradually, begging to come on the surface, to wrap him full in a twisted way of joy._

_He knew, he didn't completely have the chance of one hundred percentages in winning. But those reasons were deep sunk by the respect and adoration of him towards the latter. The creature of legendary strength, the most feared and renowned species._

_"I always adore'em. Whatever may happen. Whatever they may fall upon us. Even if it means war."_

* * *

**Killua's POV**

"She looks like a corpse, right?"

Gon suddenly commented.

On the other hand, the -actually old hag blonde who was sitting beside her, observed the laying body thoroughly, for after that stating her agreement. "You're right. She is like a laying corpse."

I couldn't understand how their brains' way of working. What a comment to spit out in this kind of situation. "Don't you guys have something else to do other than comment on her? She is fainted right in front of you and all what you do is awing in how pale her skin is." I shrugged.

Really these guys. Why was everyone getting extremely amazed by her pale skin to that extent? Seemed like they didn't even care if she was collapsed by now. Instead, praising her while she was having her most perfect act as her seen-appearance,

a corpse.

"Wait, I want to watch her for a while." Bisuke said the ridiculous arrangement of words to spill at the moment.

"At least, move her on the bed, Bisuke!" I ordered her.

"Oh, you're right!"

Bisuke held her unmoving body up and brought her on the bed. After putting her body down, Bisuke sat beside her and continued on watching her.

I still managed my work on enhancing Ken with adding Ren but also narrowing the range all at once. I, meaning We, hadn't succeeded up till now. What I did till now was just the regular Ken. I knew it from the beginning it wasn't a pebble one. Bisuke was so not going easy on us.

"Oh, poor Miel..." Gon approached the girls. He dismissed his Nen and came to watched her too. That laying like a corpse girl was unable to do anything towards those two who observed her in amazement like watching a finally taken down wild beast.

I rolled my eyes.

What's so fun about watching something that you yourself clearly said was a laying corpse?

"Till when will you guys get **fa-sci-na-ted** by her so called corpse-pale skin?" I fussed satirically.

Bisuke replied as she lifted up Miel's bare arm with eyes locked on to something long and pale. "Look. She has this very pale skin. Gon's right, it is as pale as a corpse look."

Yeah, I knew it already. So, what?

Who cares about it. Whether she had corpse, Casper, even ghost skin, she would be the same annoying brat till the world ended. There wasn't any guarantee if her skin was tanner, she would be someone less annoying and much clever. So what's the point of stating the actual fact?

After taking a silent minute, still watching on the unmoving body, Gon finally hissed out something from his mind. With rather _shaking _tone in some parts of his sentences. "Miel is awesome. Even if she is scary. She can maintain her Nen in almost an hour. It must be hard for her for it was just her awakening. It just add the scary things of her. She's really trying her best. Bisuke, you think so?" He tilted his spiky-haired head to face Bisuke.

She must have given a great impact of numerous horrid to him. He really was scared of her, till he was acting out of his self. He hid it well before, I could assume he didn't want to make her felt uneasy to be around. Gon's typical.

Usually, he always draw people in and accepted everyone; even the enemy he was encountering with, for example Hanzo. He led both his allies and enemies trusting him and taking his side. In common case, he didn't want to even know if there was someone who felt left out and doing what they didn't want to do. He always take charge of everything he could do to make people felt at ease. The always wanted to make everyone happy and smiling- boy was not entirely here for the girl.

But, to my surprise, I swore I could see the edge of his lips was twitching upward in a flash. Right, whenever he saw her, he always put on a smile and looked at her in the eyes without flinching at all. Like all of his muscle was suddenly stiffened. Was that how he hid this action? By smiling widely?

Beside him, the honey-blonde replied or rather, explained her analysis. "To begin with, it's her Nen which has been in large capacity. Thanks to that, she can maintain her Nen up till an hour. But she's not as gifted as you two, I suppose. Had her Nen wasn't in that much quantity, she would have been die before she could master Ten."

"Die? You already know that? Then why did you not help he-" Gon retorted but suddenly cut off by the old hag. He still cared about her despite of his fear, huh?

"She was accustomed. Accustomed to do what she is told to even if she doesn't want to do it. She even says that controlling her Nen by herself is her duty when it was utterly not. You know it by yourself that she is frankly declining to learn Nen by forcedly awakening it because she doesn't know if she can control it or not. But in the end, she insisted to do it on her own like it was one of the scheduled practices thrown upon her and she has to finish it no matter what." Bisuke stopped.

So, that was what she said to Bisuke till Bisuke seemed like ignoring my words.

But I could see clearly, Bisuke still had a lot to say. Gon knew it and sat on the bed, beside Miel's head, still facing Bisuke, and nodded, wanting her to continue. Holding the situation, Bisuke inhaled a deep breath and left it out slowly for after that said with a soft look on her face.

"She can't master it by herself if I help her and that means she is failed to accomplish her order. Because actually, if I was to help her, there's a possibility that she can't control her Nen in the future. But I doubt that she was aware about this. Yet, she still displayed such behavior. All I can think of why, is only because it was her obedient nature. That manner of hers would has been like breathing in life, I'm afraid of what's the after effect if I broke that daily chain. That's why I didn't help her."

Yeah, I thought so.

If all of her words were true, if she wasn't lying, it was **very** eerie. Taking the whole trainings in a day was not nothing. Moreover, _everyday _for _seven years_. Even if you got some days off, it wasn't something that you could eat up with just a determination nor great amount of will. She must be made to.

Maybe she was threatened to be harmed if she slacked one or two even for once in a while. That was making her obedient personality dominated her own will; stayed under the command. She was too coward to revolt back. She did all of what she was scheduled on. It was soldered to her heart content to obey all shape of commands.

If my hypothesis was correct, it would explain why Bisuke let her be on her own, despite of my warning. If I was in Bisuke's place, I would do exactly the same. We didn't know what would happen to her if we broke her restraining chain out of a sudden.

The first time to acknowledge her hellish daily routine, I almost saw her as the young-me. But in her case, it was impossible for her to get tortured like I had. Even if she was strong, her idiotic actions indicated she was weak psychologically. Her parents must know it better than anyone else, there was no way they would torture her out of humanity. Even so, she still brought the trait along even after getting out. It must be trauma, she was afraid if she didn't finish what she was given, she would get punished.

...

Wait. It meant, she really did all of those training. Everyday. Intensively. She must have been able to do all of those things by now. The logical fact would be; it was impossible for her to be an idiot. She had learnt them, she had practiced them, probably had mastered them... she had known many kind of things...

faaar above me...

...

Shit.

After hearing Bisuke's speech, Gon turned to looked at Miel and spoke honestly. "I can't think of something like that. I think it's just some normal schedule as she is a princess. Well, even if it was everyday, she must be got many rest for her the royal highness. But the nature by those practices was still brought along. That's why you called her a scaredy cat. It was actually her training result..." Gon stated his thought. Although, he talked about her, he sounded like regretting and confessing his sins after doing something bad at her. I didn't think he had done anything bad at her.

"Eh, wait? So she really is a princess? How come?" Bisuke cleaned her ears, believing she was misheard Gon. "Don't joke with me. Is that true?"

Gon nodded slowly. The widen eyes Bisuke turned at me in an instant. "You got a princess as a fiancée? But, but, she... She actually is a fighter by nature and a princess is not a fighter... And and how can you meet such princess that actually was a fighter but actually she is a princess..." She lost in her own little dreamland. I ignored her as she was watching Miel again more .

"What make you feel guilty, Gon?" I realized he got bunch of words loaded in his mind.

He looked at me once, brows rose, his face displayed a face of a sinner, he turned at Miel, but finally looked down on the silky sheet and was gripping it with both hands. "Killua, after knowing her better, I feel bad to say her skin was corpse-pale. It just a small matter, I shouldn't say it. She was rejected too by people and stating it is just like rubbing lime on her wound. I've insulted her." He confessed.

About, the rejected part... No, Gon was correct, she, that walking corpse girl, was **not **welcomed here. Even Gon could actually be counted did the same act towards her. But, how about my family? Milluki was desperate for having her. The little Kalluto seemed to like her too. Well, I must dig this things up later.

"But Gon," Bisuke butted in. "It's fact that she has a corpse-pale skin. It's not like you're lying to her. You think so, right, Killua?" She tried to make Gon felt better.

I answered Bisuke's question rather quickly. "No. I don't feel that way. She seems okay to me."

"REALLY?" They both screamed at the same time. Looking at me, their instincts were detecting something was not in the righteous place. But that was my true feeling.

Though it was such an expected response, still, I spilled out my opinion about her as if I thought of their reaction was something wrong and I should be the one to fix it. "Well, genuinely speaking, instead of seeing her as a walking corpse, I feel odd for you guys to have such opinion in your mind. Because somehow,"

I paused to look at their changes. There was none. They stayed calm, wanting me to continue. I looked up to the ceiling as remembering the scenes on the way here. I spoke. "I feel like familiar with her. I do realize she has that skin problem and -_**other-freakin'-significant-frightening-acts-which- you-haven't-known-yet**_, but maybe that familiar feeling makes her looks ordinary to me."

FYI, As strange as it might sound, I felt a flash of nostalgic feeling whenever I saw her into the eyes. Those two bloody-scarlet orbs, just where did I see it? Was it Kurapika's eyes memory that flashing in mind?

"Familiar? Maybe she is your friend in your childhood." Bisuke suggested.

"No. This is the first time I met her. I don't have any friend when I was a child."

Okay, maybe I had... Canary...

But, that wasn't the point.

"Killua." Gon suddenly talked to me. "You remember when I asked Miel, what fragrant she was using back then?" He rubbed the below of his nose with his index finger.

Bisuke seemingly interested, her old hag's gossip radar was catching some signal. Her eyes shone in curiosity. "What? What? What was it about? Tell me too, tell me."

"Yeah, what's with it?" I replied.

Then, as if Gon could read my mind, like he knew I was thinking about her eyes, like because of it he was reminded to talk about this, he confessed. "The aroma I smell from her", his face changed into a worried look. "Was actually a blood scent."

My eyes shot out in an instant. My Nen was gradually dismissed. I could feel something was flashily blended down my belly. The vomit almost rose up. The sickening bile was the only feeling I currently felt coming up my throat. The thought of there actually someone who carried the blood scent around her was... Indescribable. Even I, the most often being to have direct contact with blood since my childhood here, had never gotten Gon said something such as that.

Unconsciously, I walked towards them. I saw Bisuke gasped in horror and covered her mouth. She looked at Miel in a quick glance to then move to Gon and then me.

I gazed at Gon like demanding 'continue'. Gon seemed to understand. He started speaking. "It was reaaally vague. Sometime I smell it and sometime I do not. It is just a swipe but definitely there. All over her body, especially her stomach." He peeked behind through his shoulder. His nose was sniffing to smell the scent better. "It's where the scent smelled the strongest."

I had reached the bed and now was standing between Gon and Bisuke to watch her lie down on the velvet sheet in front of me. I noticed her body slowly got soaked in sweat. She was breathing steady but displayed an expression of weak and exhausted. She looked so pathetically pitiful like it wasn't her usual strong and bold self at all. Yet, despite of all that sorrow, I saw her more relaxed this way. I observed her face thoroughly, her pointed closed-eyes appeared calm and her small lips rested its own in a thin line of peace. She was asleep peacefully like she dropped down all of her fatigues to finally have some rest.

Placing my right hand on the bed and leaning forward to reach the below of her shirt with my left hand, I went to yank it up opened till the cloth was covering her face.

To my surprise, the crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls.

"OUCH!"

There came Bisuke's Wonderful Glittering Bitch-Slap. "What are you doing, Bisuke?!" She slapped me really hard. Vibrations of pain started to spread in my right cheek as I backed off to caress it, creating a safe distance from her.

"What are you doing?! Stripping a disable girl who can't do anything to counter back! You're disgusting!" Bisuke stood up before me and furiously scolded the hell out of me with her shrieking voice. "Just because she's your fiancée, it doesn't mean you can strip her as you wish! You are still a kid!"

"Killua! I don't know that you're actually this type! You know it exactly, she was unable to move. Why do you do that?" Gon too. He glared angrily. After making up Miel's cloth neatly, he approached me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey, guys, this isn't like you think it was! I just wanna clarify it if her stomach may actually be wounded." I was trying to make them understood the actual situation. "Gon said the scent from her stomach is strong, right? I wonder if that idiot is probably injured." Besides, she was wearing a black camisole beneath her cloth, I didn't see anything.

"That's not the way bastard! If you want to clarify it, tell me and I'll do it!" After scolding me Bisuke check on her if there was really wound.

Gon calmed down after my explanation. "Ooh, so that what it is? You should have told us sooner, Killua."

Bisuke flipped her to anywhere, scanning on her body sharply, but she did it fast. Seemed, she didn't find anything that was odd. "She's fine. No injury at all. Her skin was completely flawless." Bisuke informed.

"Ooh, that's a relief." Gon was glad to hear that. "Then, where did the scent come from?" As a confuse face appeared, he rubbed his nose like trying to fix it because his confession didn't get any proof appeared on the surface.

"Yeah, where did it come from if she wasn't injured at all?" I said as I brought myself to take the air conditioner remote to turn it on. It was uncomfortable to be soaked like this. Miel too was probably heating her head up trying to control her Nen with that small idiot brain of hers.

"And you two how about your training?" Bisuke reminded.

"Uuhh... Bisuke we don't understand how to do it. Give us a demonstration too." Gon pouted.

"No. There won't be any demonstration. You should find the way by yourself." Bisuke neglected the pouting puppy. "All I can say to you is just this training purpose was to train your visualization to imagine something you two had never done before. This method can increase you Nen capacity too, it is like 'holding all in for the greater impact'. For now, it's enough from me."

"Hey guys! I'm back!" The door swung open. It was a man with a cheap face, wearing cheap suit, and bringing the cheap suit case. Without closing the door, he quickly got in and approached us while his eyes were locked onto something.

"WHOA! CORPSE!" It's Leorio who was now running backward till hitting the balcony. Yeah, I couldn't blame him to be running hastily like that.

"No, Leorio. It's Miel." Gon made him sure.

"_Hosh_..._hosh_...Miel...?" Still breathing hard, Leorio the cheap face came in and immediately approached her. "Oh, right, this is Miel. What happened to her?" His voice still came out as a husky one.

"She tried to control her awakening for an hour and finally, she was collapsed." Gon told him.

"What awakening?"

"Nen."

"Oohh, I see. HUH! An hour?! How can she do that?"

"You won't be able to imagine how huge her Nen is if you didn't see it with your own eyes." I said as I closed the door.

"Ooh, really...? Hahaha, she really is your fiancée , huh? The Zaoldyeck's wife has to be strong too."

"Yeah, I'm getting a monster as a fiancée while I was madly wanting a normal kid life. Huh, fiancée. Like I won't be able to fetch a girl on my own. They really think I'm not capable of this field. Shitty annoying family."

Hearing me confessing, they looked at me in an agreement. But it was clearly not for the last sentence. What the hell! They thought I couldn't find my own things by myself?

"What's your business here?" I asked Leorio rather pissed.

"Oh, yeah, I brought the documents, Gon and I have sent to Kurapika, 3 days ago." He lifted his suitcase, signing the documents were inside that rectangle thing. "Bisuke-san's appearance is rather unexpected, Kurapika gave them back so you could plan a strategy from the data. I really want to come along, though... Hiks...maaan... Why do I have to attend college while you two are having fun...?" He dropped a tear. The suitcase was also dropped down.

"Don't worry, Leorio! You can come with us next time!" Gon was encouraging his mental. "You still have to be a doctor, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, hiks..." Leorio cleaned the tiny drop of tear. "Well, should we open and read it now?"

"What do you think Killua?" Gon asked for my confirmation.

"Hmm..." I didn't feel like wanting to read up some documents right now. I looked at Bisuke since she was the one having this business in the first place. She didn't show any intention to make the settlement. She just coded that she left the decision to me. "Then..." I was the play-maker, I guessed. "Let's wait until Miel wakes up."

* * *

"Uuhh...Killua...?"

The monster finally woke up. It had been 3 hours. It was about 2 p.m. She tilted on her right to face me. Her half-opened eyes met with mine. "Hi. Sleep well?" I greeted her.

"Not really. It's kinda hot here." She was up to sit on the bed and got up to walk towards us. She wasn't sweating anymore.

Gon and I were still doing the seemingly impossible to do training. Soaked in sweat although I turned on the air conditioner. Bisuke was reading the other magazine provided by this hotel while Leorio was still practicing his Ten. Upon knowing Bisuke was our Shishou in the past, Leorio asked for Bisuke's tutoring to train him too while he was here. Leorio was on his semester break, so he would be back to the college in the next two weeks. But learning Leorio's capability, Bisuke decided to just make him trained his Ten. Ever since that moment, the situation didn't change even a bit.

"I turn on the air conditioner after you're asleep. I know your body's sweating. It's still on, ain't it?" I said to her confirming.

"I know. I'm not used to dry climate. My kingdom is extremely freezing. Hoaaahm." She yawned and blinked, for after that rubbed her eyes to adjust them with the room brightness. "Killua, your mood swing is scary, are you aware of it?" She poked one finger on my chest.

"Talking bullshit after waking up... What comes to your mind?" I spoke to the frowned girl.

"When you first saw me this morning, you were irritated as hell, brutally mocking me, and now you're asking 'sleep well?' And say 'I turn on the AC after you're asleep. I know your body's sweating', like you want me to be comfortable in my sleep. Well, maybe you're just feeling hot yourself after soaking like that." She imitated my face perfectly when she said my sentences; well, that was Drama Queen for you. Then, she put both hands on her waist and continued.

"You give off feeling like you're not your own self. Not that I care though but please stop confusing my sanity by going from an extreme nasty to an extreme fluffy one."

"If you didn't care about it, then why asking?" I replied nonchalantly.

She gave me a sweat-drop look. Gon only looked at us, giggling lowly. Miel who knew it, immediately reached out to ask him.

"Gon, can you do something for his _brain_? I give up." She lifted both hands up and walked away. "God, please take me to heaven, I pray to you..."

"Hihihihi...!" Gon was still with his giggling beside me. This guy must hid something about this. I suddenly came to pit his neck in my arm. "ITTAI...!"

"So you're having the same thought about my mood swing, huuuuhh...?" Our nen dismissed automatically. I tightened my grip till it choked on him.

"AGH! Killu...aa...ittai, ittai, ittai, ittai, ittai, ittai! give up...! give up...!" His face reddened for after that turning blueish purple; out of oxygen. I loosened up but my arms were still putting him prisoned.

"You got that now, tell me!" In the exact same position we gradually sat on the carpeted floor. He looked at me painfully.

"Well, I... I have the same thought about the mood swing, Killua, but-" I snipped him.

"What is this? I only know it because a random idiot was triggering this scene?!" I grasped him tight again. "Since when did you learn to hide something from me?!"

"Wack! Killua you're going to kill me...!" Gon hastily slapped my arm rapidly. I released my arm then. "Hoooohh... Haaaaahh..." He collected as much air as he could. His chests were lifting up and down heavily.

"Spit it out!"

"Haahh..." He continued. "Hosh...hosh... I...I never tell you because I don't have any problem with it, hosh...it's not a problem for me. It's just that's who you are and it didn't bug me. You got that? Hoooh... Killu...a is really... Haaahh..." He was still breathing hard.

"Heee..." _**Even if it bugged you, you were still wouldn't tell me too. I totally knew it.**_ "I don't have any issue, then." I said proudly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah, sometimes you sure are changing, but I know it's just because you were thinking of something that happened when I wasn't there, right? So I just stay silent." Gon added. I listened to him, wanting to know how Gon saw my behavior in his eyes.

"It's probably because something or an incident was changing your feeling and point of view. What I see is just the output your brain gives out after processing your feeling and thought in your mind, about that incident, no? Sometimes, you sort of changing -perhaps, Miel's example was true. I believe, because others were missing the process, they can only see that you're mood swinging."

I only nodded to his speech.

Well, that wasn't a bad explanation. It was interesting and logical. I liked it.

So, that was Gon's opinion about me. It wasn't something which everyone could easily point out -if they didn't understand me, of course. Though, not that I had bunches of friends. Gon's was nearing totally true about it. As I expected, I knew it.

Gon was the only one for me.

"Hey, why are you two ditching your training?!" Bisuke's sudden yell was breaking our ears. She screamed still sat and held her magazine from that far.

"Uh, uh..." We startled over the sudden scolding. "It's because Miel. She is disturbing our training." I eventually ended up making her a scapegoat.

"Neee, why me?" She protested while laying on the bed, hugging a pillow. Seemed like she wanna have some more sleep.

"If it's not because of your too much talkative mouth, we have been clearing our training by now. Because you know what? Your presence is that DISTURBANCE itself."

"There, you're switching again to A,S,S,H,O,L,E self-mode. Irrationally Unreasonable Freakillua." She flipped, showing her back to face us. "You can't clear your training at all even without me being here! Admit it Jerkillua!"

Hate to admit, but she wasn't wrong. Not that she was true.

"Whatever the excuses, you two have been ignoring my lesson! Can't you two behave like this Leorio guy over here?" Bisuke's voice was ringing in the room. But, to be compared to Leorio...ouch. The latter was just smiling in silent. "Your training must be over by now, but because of your slacking ass and the fact that you two remain this active, I add the time limit for 2 hours more! Begin!"

"HUH! You explain nothing to be called a lesson!"

"No more, Bisuke! We're worn out!"

"NOOOOOW!"

"OSU!"

We immediately stood up and started the training all over again. If that grandma was to be angry, especially to me... An image of big appearance was flashing in mind.

_Don't ever think about it. Past will only remain as past. _

It had been tiring to release Ren for hours like this and she added the additional time. While at the same time we had to squash our brain hard to imagining the wanted form. I wonder, when would I really be able to master this one?

Bisuke who knew Miel had been awake, spoke to her in full of command voice. "Miel, you go buy drinks and some snacks for us."

Whipping her head to look at the unreasonable being who had commanded her out of the blue, her brows were knitted."Again, why me?" She prodded.

"It's your punishment." Bisuke said lightly.

Punishment.

What the hell. There was no reason to throw a punishment towards that blonde idiot. What did that Bisuke actually want to do? She was worried about Miel till then but suddenly exploited her like a slave. Did she want to test something out?

"Punishment? But I succeeded the Ten phase right?" The latter was rolling her body to face the Shisou, still laying on the bed.

"But you are passed out, no? To make up for it, do as I said."

"WTH!" She instantly got up. "Evil! I've completed the task you gave me but still get the punishment! You're sooo gonna pay it in the judgment day! Huft!" She said that but was walking around to look for something to write and written on. After holding a grab of them she asked Bisuke lazily. "What's your order?"

Spontaneously, all of us shot her in amazement mixed with confused feeling. She was protesting but actually did as she was told to do. Oh, man! Had I knew this earlier, I would have made her into my slave from the beginning!

"I want all of the chocolate one each kind and 3 lemon drinks." I said my orders. She listened to me, after that she really wrote it down. Oh, my, God!

Bisuke replied as she wished. "I'm really really wanting that salty crackers which has cheese and chocolate in it, I forgot the name, just search it yourself and a herbal tea." She seemed to found a new slave too. :v

"Hey, guys, Miel is just awaken. I'll go as her substitute." Gon offered his help.

"No, thank you Gon. I'm okay, I'm wide awake." And she turned it down? In the name of any Gods above the sky! She was a real idiot! "You want me to buy you something?"

If it was for disturbing our training it would be rather logical but that one reason...There was just no way, in this rule-by-law country, in this real world, a reason Bisuke just stated was enough to make someone judged to be punished. I really, really was ashamed for being afraid of this idiot the moment I knew she had a tremendous monster toss and perfect Zetsu. She was actually so damn easy to be controlled.

Pitiful.

I said myself was pitiful. It was so disgusting to think that I ever feared her even for once. I truly was disappointed at my fucking self.

"Then, I'll go with you." Gon still insisted.

"No need Gon. You have to concentrate on your training. I'm alright on my own. Just tell me what do you want, I'll go fetch it for you too."

"Hmm... Then can I have cooled milk and bread?" He finally gave up. Wow, it was rare for Gon. Miel could really certain him. Well, she was alright indeed. The aura shrouding her was flowing nicely. She really was okay.

Or...

Was it because Gon scared of her?

"Milk and bread. Leorio? Eh, hi Leorio! How long have you been here?" She just realize Leorio was here, sitting on the floor, coordinating his Ten.

"Oh, hi, Miel-chan! I've been here since long enough, you're already passed out when I arrived here. I want oolong tea and some crackers, please." The old man said casually like they were old friend already. So, he didn't freak out over her again. Well, even if he was, he hid it rather perfect like the first time before. Only in something like this Leorio was an advance.

"Hmm...okay. Ja, I'll go now." She stuffed the note in her pocket as she walked to the door and turned the knob to open it.

"Be careful, Miel!" Gon, Leorio, Bisuke said as lifting a palm up at the same time. I just watched her went by.

As she opened the door, she immediately grumbled and swore. "Fuck! Oh, dear God, don't you know I have to be outside by now? And that's meaning the sun would be pricking me deeply, can't you hide the sun for a while?" Well, The sun was obviously beaming so painfully as this was 2 o'clock. "Dear God, I want to have a magic black curtain to protect me from the sun! Dear God please give it to me now."

She lifted both arms straight up reaching the sky and without dropping it, she yelled. "Shuuuttt!" She was turning 360 degrees twice. "Yes, I have accepted your gift, thank you my Lord! The ultra chaos spinning magical dreamy silent magnificent super hyper hurricane black curtain has now wrapped around my body! I can go without worries now! Weeeeeeew- SPIRIT!"

There, she ran off without closing the door. What the hell with her childish act? The heat was driving her insane, I guess...

"Aha...ahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

"Wahahahahaha!"

"Ahaha! Miel is so funny!"

"What's with the magic black curtain? Ahahahaha! What a kid! She is still full of imagination! How old is she?"

"And she turned around demonstrating she has gotten the 'gift'! Is she out of her mind? Really I'm rolling on the floor laughing! Dahahahahah!"

"Ahahahhaa, that is really cute! So funny! I guess she really hate the heat, I should go in place of her. Hahahahaa...!"

Everyone was cracking on the floor because of her. It wasn't in mocking way, it was a genuine crack of joy. They found her interesting and funny. They didn't find her frightening and scary as a corpse like back then. Without noticing it, a small soft smile forced its way, creating a curve line into my lips.

I felt a bit relief. It was good for her. This could be counted as progress. The progress of her _welcoming_. Slowly, but surely, maybe she could change the others' opinion about her.

* * *

**A/N : Finally updated….**

**Something is once again revealed here. Gon is not wrong at sniffing the scent. Remember, he can smell Leorio's scent from miles apart? With so many other scent that a whole jungle can provide along the way? Nothing can argue with his accuracy in smelling!**

**Oh, and Love Under Contract by Razorblade Mistress which I read reminds me of something while I was making this chapter. Thank you, NYAA~**

**You should check on it, it is very cool!**

**Well, thanks so much for reading. Leave some thoughts? :D**


End file.
